Coming Home
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Kim and Tommy are called in to take care of Jason and Trini's little girl. Can the godparents pull it together or will someone have to step in? Tommy/Kim
1. Getting the News

A/N: I don't anything but Sarah, Scott, and Jessica. This is the first chapter to my new story. This story will not be too long but this plot bunny has been bugging me for a while so now I am posting this for you. It is somewhat AU with the introduction of the new characters and it takes place after Dino Thunder.

XXXX

"We have got to decide on godparents." Trini said as she rubbed her rounded belly. She loved being pregnant but she couldn't wait to meet their daughter. She and Jason had finally agreed on a name and now the final thing was their daughter's god parents. They wanted people who would love their daughter and take care of her in the event that they couldn't anymore. It was a frightening idea of picking someone who would love your daughter and raise her the way that you wanted her raised. They had to be special people indeed to be entrusted with the wellbeing of their child.

"I know and I know who I want but who do you want?" Jason asked as he sat down beside his wife. He looked her in the eye.

"I think that you know who I want too." She said reaching for his hand with a smile.

"When do we let Tommy and Kim know that they are the godparents?" He asked as she smiled even bigger. They were both on the same page about who they wanted taking care of their child. Tommy and Kim would make great godparents even if they were on opposite ends of the country.

XXXX

_Five Years Later_

"Kim, come quickly!" Aisha's words echoed in Kim's mind as the taxi pulled up in front of the hospital. It had been one phone call that she never wanted. She had dropped her bags off at Jason and Trini's house before coming on to the hospital. Aisha had only told her bits and pieces of the accident. She only really knew that Jason and Trini had been in a terrible car wreck. Aisha had told her to get on the next plane to the West Coast. No one would give her any more information than that they had been in a wreck so needlessly to say she was in a state of almost panic because she didn't even know how bad they were hurt. She ran into the ER and saw Tommy at the reception desk talking. Of course he would be here, they were his friends too. She just didn't plan on being at the hospital at the same time he would. Since their fight at Jason and Trini's baby's christening, they hadn't said more than hi and bye to each other in five years. It was fortunate that she lived on the opposite side of the country from him or they might come to blows. She had thought that after they had set the letter aside that they would become friends again but that thought was long past. They could never be friends after his girlfriend's comments five years ago. Jessica had thrown a wedge between the former White and Pink Rangers that no one could move or really even knew how to move.

"Kim, you're here." Aisha said to Kim's right. She turned and was wrapped in the former Yellow Ranger's arms. It brought her some comfort to be back with her friends again.

"Tell me this instant." Kim said as she pulled back from her arms. Rocky, Adam, Zack, Billy, and Tanya all crowded around her. They knew that the news would be painful for her to hear so they had agree to help Aisha explained it to Kim.

"Kim, you might want to sit down before we tell you." Rocky said as he pulled up a chair for her.

"No I'd much rather stand if you don't mind." She said as she tried to hold her composure. They were making this harder for her just by standing in front of her. She had to face this head on. It was the only way for her to deal with it.

"Fine, well you know the first of it. They are stable now after hours of touch and go but Trini has slipped into a coma but the doctors said that that was for the best. She had a broken wrist and ankle along with several cuts and bruises that were already turning purple. Jason is in a little better shape since most of the damage was on Trini's side. He is still in peril though because his head hit the steering wheel. The other driver never saw the stop sign and hit them. He died instantly as Jason and Trini were rushed here." Aisha told her as Kim closed her eyes. She was trying her best not to cry here. She needed to be strong for her goddaughter but she couldn't lose both Jason and Trini at the same time.

"Can I see Jason?" She asked forcing herself to be strong. She had to see her big brother first to prepare herself before she saw Trini.

"What makes you think that you get to see Jason over the rest of us? You haven't seen him in a year." Tommy snarled behind her. He had walked up behind her as the others explained what had happened. He had heard her question and had immediately gotten angry. How could she think that she got to see Jason over him? Jason was his best friend and he should be the first one to see him.

"I have known Jason my entire life; I do believe that that gives me the right to see him. And for your information, I saw Jason and Trini two months ago while I was in Angel Grove not that it's any of your business." Kim fired back as she spun around to confront him. The hate in both their eyes shocked the others. They stood within feet of each other while the others watched on. It broke their hearts that they couldn't at least get along. They all knew that something had happened between them five years ago but neither had confided in anyone. Instead they had taken to fighting each other every time they came face to face which thankfully wasn't that much.

"Yea I'm sure you did but it seems that neither Jason nor Trini said anything about seeing you. So I wonder if you actually did come to see them while you were in town with your gym." He said as he walked closer to her. They were within touching distance now.

"How did you know that it was with the gym?" She asked with a hint of pain. He could still read her so well after all this time. "And besides why would they tell you when I came to visit them?" She fired back. Sometimes she really hated him.

"Because of course it would be for your gym, you won't come to Angel Grove just to visit. It would be beneath you." He said very low so that only those close at hand could hear him and totally ignored her second question. Everyone else was shocked at the venom in their voices. What had gone wrong with them? They had been so in love in high school. It was heartbreaking to see how far they had actually come.

"That was low even for you, oh fearless leader. Tell me how many colors do you intend to wear?" Kim asked as she stepped closer to him. The hate was there for all to hear.

"Kimberly!" Aisha said as Kim turned to look at her. They were in a public place and this was not the conversation that needed to take place. How could Kim forget that?

"It was a fair question, Aisha." Kim said before turning back to Tommy.

"Well it's none of your business and at least I didn't give up my position for a few jumps on 4 inches of wood." He ground out. The others wanted to be somewhere else other than in that room with them. In high school everyone wanted to be near these two but now they wanted to be somewhere else.

"At least I don't have to hide what I do. Really, Tommy shouldn't you be in retirement now? You are far too old to be doing it." Kim said with a sweetness that belied the hate vibrating through her entire being.

"Kimberly! Tommy! Both of you stop it! You have a goddaughter to watch over." Kat said from the doorway. They both turned and saw the pride and joy of their world walking beside Kat. She looked like a miniature version of her mother with jet black hair and dark eyes. She was her father's daughter though in manner. Kim snapped out of her trance and walked over to Kat and Sarah. Looking at Kat, Kim knelt down in front of her and turned to look at Sarah.

"Aunt Kim, I've missed you!" Sarah said as she launched into Kim's open arms. Kim held her tight and kissed her tiny head. She loved this little girl more than anything else in the world. Tommy followed at a much slower pace. He wanted to join Kim in holding Sarah like they had when she was born but there was too much between them. There was a gap that not even a child could heal. He waited until Kim stood up before kneeling down in front of his baby girl.

"Uncle Tommy!" She said as she jumped into his arms. He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. She should not have to deal with this at her age. She should not have to deal with this ever. Jason and Trini had to live through this for their little girl.

"Hey how about I take you to get some ice cream?" He asked the little girl with a smile.

"Tommy, I don't think that's a good idea." Kim said as he stood up with Sarah in his arms.

"Well I don't really care what you think right now." He whispered in her ear with fury. How could she even think to question him?

"Guys now is not the time. Both of you take Sarah for ice cream. I will call you when we hear something." Billy said which shocked everyone. They had never heard Billy speak in that tone before but it did make everyone snap to attention. Tommy and Kim nodded as Sarah just looked at him.

"Uncle Billy." The little girl said with a smile on her face. Billy looked at her and smiled but motioned for Tommy and Kim to leave. They nodded and walked outside to Tommy's Jeep. They would go to Ernie's because they would still be close enough in case they needed to rush back.

"Billy, are you sure that they will be fine with Sarah?" Kat asked her husband as they sat down. They all wanted to talk to the doctor when he came back. He wasn't letting anyone back to see Jason or Trini. They all felt something was wrong.

"Yea they will be fine because she is with them. I'm tired of their constant fighting. Five years is way too long for them to be acting this way. They need to forgive and forget." Billy said with a sigh as he rubbed his face. He looked weary but then so did everyone else waiting. It was tough waiting on news.

"I agree but what can we do to help them?" Aisha said sitting back in her chair. This was all too much for her maybe working on Tommy and Kim's relationship would take her mind off of Jason and Trini.

XXXX

"Kimberly! Tommy! It's been a while since I've seen you two together." Ernie said as Tommy and Kim walked in with Sarah between them. The little girl was skipping and holding their hands.

"Yea we are waiting on news for Jason and Trini and Tommy suggested ice cream." Kim said as they sat down at the nearest table. She helped Sarah into her chair as Tommy sat down across from her on the other side of Sarah.

"Ice cream? Well then I think 3 banana splits should work well then." He said with a smile as Sarah smiled and nodded. She loved Ernie almost as much as her many aunts and uncles. Ernie treated her like a grandchild since her parents were like his kids.

"Yes please." Sarah said as Kim and Tommy smiled.

"Okay they are coming up." Ernie said walking away from them.

"Aunt Kim can you show me some flips? Momma said that I can start soon." The little girl said looking at Kim.

"Not today, sweetie." Kim said as Sarah's smile faded. "I didn't bring my workout clothes." She said trying to soften the rejection.

"Its okay, Aunt Kim lets everyone down." Tommy said without looking at Kim. She gritted her teeth and held her tongue. Now was not the time to get into this with Sarah sitting between them. She would get back to this topic later though when they were alone and could scream all they wanted.

XXXX

"I know that you have been here for a while but we still don't have any information. Mr. Scott has now slipped into a coma but is stable. Mrs. Scott is doing better but still in a coma. All we can do is pray now. We will call you if anything changes." The doctor said before walking away.

"So they are doing nothing?" Aisha said as Rocky rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sure that they are monitoring them and will inform us the minute something happens." Billy said trying to gain control, a position that he had never actively taken before. "Now I suggest that we all go home and get some rest." He said as everyone nodded. They all got up and made their way outside to their cars. It was just so hard to leave Jason and Trini there but there was nothing for them to do.

XXXX

Walking into Jason and Trini's house, Kim saw her bags on the couch as Sarah took off running for her bedroom. Tommy followed at a much slower pace and waited until he heard the TV in Sarah's bedroom before turning to Kim. "Okay what is it?" He asked standing in front of her. He knew that she had been holding her tongue since Ernie's and he was tired of it.

"What makes you think that I let everyone down?" She asked going back to earlier at Ernie's. It had been bugging her on the ride over to Jason and Trini's house. Everyone had decided that Tommy and Kim would stay at the house just so Sarah wasn't thrown off schedule too much. Everyone hoped that Kim and Tommy could be adults and not fight in front of Sarah too much or too loud.

"Well don't you?" He said. "I mean you didn't even stick around for your goddaughter's party the day of her christening." He said looking down at her.

"I had to get back to work. Trini and Jason understood that and anyway your girlfriend didn't mind that I left earlier." She said walking around him to go to the kitchen.

"Leave Jessica out of this, she was nothing but nice to you." He fired back while walking over to the bar to lean on it.

"Oh I'm sure she told you that I was hateful and didn't like her." She said grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

"Something like that, yea." He said looking at her with his arms across his chest.

"You know what; I'm not in the mood to fight over her." She said. "I mean it is only your on again, off again girlfriend. It's not like you're ever going to marry her." She said walking away from him. Watching her walk away made him even angrier. He didn't follow after her though, because she had gone into Sarah's room. He refused to fight in front of the little girl because she had enough going on without worrying about her favorite aunt and uncle fighting something that they always did anyway. Uncrossing his arms, he walked over to the window to look out. This would be his toughest battle yet and it wasn't even someone evil trying to take over the Earth. It was with his first love that hated him with every breath in her beautiful body.

XXXX

Kim sat down on Sarah's bed and watched the little girl. She was such a joy to watch and reminded Kim of Trini at that age. Kim and Jason may have been friends from birth but she and Trini had been friends from preschool. She and Trini had done everything together at that age. Watching Sarah dance around the room made Kim think of her best friend lying in a hospital bed. She remembered her last phone call to Trini. It had only been a week ago but now it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"_Kim, you know that Sarah's birthday is in two weeks. Can I trust that you and Tommy will remain civil to each other?" Trini had asked with a laugh. _

"_Yes, I will be civil but I can't speak for boy wonder." Kim said with a laugh of her own. _

"_What has gotten into you two? I mean you used to be so close until Sarah's birth." Trini said thinking back to the old Tommy and Kim from high school. _

"_Trini, I never told you because I didn't want you to have hard feelings against him." Kim said with a sigh. "The day before Sarah's christening, Jessica came up to me and basically told me that I ruined Tommy for any other girl. She said that to break his heart in a letter was mean and totally uncalled for." Kim stated as she recalled all the hateful words. _

"_I thought that you and Tommy had talked about the letter." Trini said trying to understand. _

"_We had before your wedding but after her words, I got to thinking that maybe we hadn't. She then told me that I was the reason that he wouldn't tell her that he loved her." Kim said. _

"_Oh Kim." Trini said softly. _

"_That's not all, she then told me to stay out of his life and let him move past me. I told her that I thought I was but apparently not." She stated._

"_Did you ask Tommy about this?" Trini asked. _

"_Yes but before I could go any further, he asked what I had said to Jessica. Apparently she had run to him saying that she wasn't right for him or something like that. I tried to correct him but he just wouldn't listen. He told me that if I had wanted him then I should've stayed to talk to him." Kim said before she caught herself. _

"_Wait, stayed to talk? When?" Trini asked picking up on the hint that Kim had let slip. _

"_Yes stayed to talk after your wedding." Kim said trying not to say anything more. _

"_What do you mean? You didn't, I mean you couldn't have, you didn't sleep with him did you?" Trini asked trying to wrap her head around the thought of Tommy and Kim together. _

"_Yes." Kim said quietly. _

"_Kimberly Anne Hart, why I am just now hearing about this? You and Tommy had sex, wow. I'm not sure what to say. I am blown away." Trini said before asking. "Was it good?" _

"_Trini!" Kim shrieked. _

"_Well was it?" Trini pressed. _

"_The man works out like every day, of course it was good. It was better than good, he was amazing." Kim said and she closed her eyes remembering those few hours in Tommy's arms. They had slept little but it had been enough for her. _

"_I can't believe that you slept with Tommy and I'm just now hearing about it. He wasn't your first was he?" Trini asked suddenly. _

"_God, no and it's a good thing that he wasn't since everyone else would fail in his wake." Kim said as her cheeks heated. _

"_What?" Trini asked clearly interested in Kim's love life or at least her love life with Tommy. _

"_Trini, can we move past this? Tommy and I had sex it's not a big deal and I have moved past it." Kim stated. _

"_Okay I will let this go but we will talk when I see you in two weeks. I want to know how this came about after my wedding." Trini said with a smile as Kim agreed. They talked about what Sarah's would be and what Kim could get the little girl before Trini had to go. Kim had said her goodbyes with every intention of seeing her in two weeks. _

"Aunt Kim!" Sarah said as Kim snapped out of her daydream to look at the little girl.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"My birthday is in a week, do you think that momma and daddy will be back?" She asked as Kim's heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

"I do think that they will. They don't want to miss your princess party?" She said as Sarah nodded before jumping back off the bed. Kim stood up and grabbed the little girl's pjs and turned back to her.

"I think that its time for you to get to bed." Kim said with a smile.

"Do I have to?" Sarah asked looking up at her.

"Yes my dear you do." She said as Sarah nodded and changed before climbing into bed. Kim leaned over and kissed her forehead before walking to the door.

"I love you, Aunt Kim." Sarah said as she closed her eyes.

"And I love you." Kim said as she turned off the light and looked at the little girl one last time. Closing the door, she went to one of the other guest bedrooms before she remembered that her bag was in the living room. Cursing silently, she decided that she would just sleep in her clothes before walking back out there with Tommy in there. She had slept in her clothes before so this wouldn't be the first time and it would not be the last she was sure. This was the safer course anyway because who knew what would happened if she walked back into the living room where she had left her first love. It really shouldn't be this hard to face him after all this time. Maybe she needed a new game plan against the fearless leader, one that she could win.

XXXX

Sitting on the couch, Tommy waited until he figured out that Kim was not coming back in the living room. He looked over at her bag and sighed. Maybe it was a good thing that she had not come back in here. He was still angry from earlier. Every time he was around her, they fought. It was like they couldn't help themselves. Jessica had told him that he needed to let her go which was something that he thought he had done but apparently not. It was just something about Kim that got his blood boiling. He couldn't see how she could be sweet to everyone else but Jessica. His girlfriend had done nothing wrong; she had just wanted to talk to Kim. She wanted to be friends with her like she was everyone else in the group. Standing up, he paced from the living room to the kitchen and back again. He remembered his talk with Jason only days earlier about him and Kim.

"_Tommy, what is the deal with you and Kim? I mean I am worried about you two being together at my daughter's birthday party." Jason said looking at his best friend. _

"_Don't worry; I can hold my tongue as long as she does." Tommy said smiling. _

"_Yea that's what worries me. Do you still think that Kim said that to Jessica?" Jason asked trying to bridge a gap that had only widened over the past five years. _

"_I do. Why would Jessica lie about that?" Tommy asked. _

"_Oh I don't know, maybe she wants to prove to herself that you care more for her than an old girlfriend that you still see." Jason said leaning back in the chair. _

"_I do care for Jessica; I mean why would I keep dating her if I didn't. We may not get everything together at one time but we are trying." Tommy said defensibly. _

"_What? You have broken up with her more than you have dated her maybe its time to date someone else." Jason said as Tommy sighed. _

"_We are working on that." He said. _

"_Have you ever told her that you love her?" Jason asked as Tommy just looked at him. He couldn't tell his best friend that he had never told anyone besides Kim that he loved them. It was just too hard. _

Tommy never did answer that question but Jason had let it slid. It wasn't something that he wanted to talk about with anyone. Kim had really broken his trust in his heart. How could someone who claimed to love him, leave him? Kim had done that though. What was it about Kimberly that had him fighting with her every step of the way? He needed to figure that out so that he could really move on even if that meant moving on from Kimberly. He sighed and walked to the last guest bedroom. It was a good thing that Jason and Trini had a four bedroom house because if not then he would've had to sleep on the couch. It would have been too weird to sleep in Jason and Trini's bed even though he knew that they won't mind. Closing the door, he eyed the bed and knew that Trini had had a hand in this room. There was a bright yellow bedspread with red roses on it. Hopefully the mattress slept good or he might have to ask Kim to switch with him. Yea right, he thought. She wouldn't switch for him if only to annoy him. He could only pray that Jason and Trini got better faster. He didn't know how long he could be under the same roof as Kim and not do something stupid.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Also huge thanks to mykkila09 for telling me to go for it on this story. I hope that you liked this chapter!


	2. Not Getting Along

A/N: I don't own anything but Jessica, Sarah, and Scott. I am exicted to see the response to this story. I hope that everyone likes this chapter as much as you did the first.

XXXX

"_Trini, who is that?" Kim asked as a woman walked up to Tommy and Jason. _

"_Oh that's Jessica, Tommy's girlfriend." Trini said as she prepared a bottle for her month old baby. It had been a wild month for her and Jason but she couldn't wait for tomorrow. Sarah would be christened tomorrow and Tommy and Kim would be declared her god parents. Looking over at her best friend she knew that she had made a great choice in a godmother. _

"_She's pretty." Kim commented bringing Trini back to the conversation at hand. "But I thought that he was dating the red head." _

"_Yes she is pretty but he and Hayley are just friends. He met Hayley at college. Jessica is a teacher at Reefside with Tommy and they have been dating for a while now." Trini supplied because she knew that Kim wanted to know. _

"_Oh, well that's good for him. They seem to make a great couple." She said with a smile. Kim was really happy for Tommy. He had been having some problems in the dating department after she had sent him that letter. Thinking back, she was glad that they had had their talk a year ago. Their friendship seemed to be on the mend which made all of their friends happy. They were well on their way to being friends again. _

"_Yea I guess they do." Trini said as Sarah started to stir. "Here let me take her." She said as Kim handed over the baby. _

"_She is a doll, Trini." Kim said as they both smiled down at the baby who was now taking the bottle that Trini had made. Life was perfect for the new mom; she had a great husband and now a wonderful baby girl. What could be better?_

XXXX

Opening his eyes the next morning, Tommy sighed. The mattress slept better than he would have thought. He reached for his phone that he put on the nightstand before going to sleep. He saw that he had no missed calls which meant that there wasn't anything new on Jason and Trini. It had been a foolish thought that maybe this had all been a bad dream. He didn't have that kind of luck though. Sitting up, he got out of bed and knew that the least he could do was make breakfast for everyone. He knew that Kim would be up soon along with Sarah. They were early risers. Pulling on the pair of jeans that he had taken off last night, he walked down the hall to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. He wanted to surprise Kim because he was sure that she still thought that he couldn't cook but living alone made you very adequate at cooking for yourself or go broke dining out for every meal. He had only a few mistakes and most of those were because he cooked something to long.

XXXX

Kim got up and groaned. Dreaming about Trini wasn't the best considering she hadn't slept well because she had been worried about her and Jason before she went to sleep. Checking her phone she realized that Aisha hadn't called so that meant that there was no change which almost made Kim cry. She wanted there to be some kind of change. Shoving herself out of bed, she felt her stomach rumble and knew that she needed to get to the kitchen to start breakfast. Sarah and Tommy would need to eat as well. She saw Tommy in the hall with only his jeans on. She tried not to stop and stare but Tommy's body was still in perfect condition which made her want to do more than look. She remembered running her hands all over that body which made her go hot at the memory. Remembering that night was not the best idea while they were under the same roof caring for a child, she knew but she just couldn't help it. Tommy was still in great shape which considering his last stint in black could explain those abs.

"Nothing new on Jason or Trini." Tommy said as Kim nodded on her way to the kitchen pushing past the thought of his amazing abs. She knew that she would have to make breakfast for them because Tommy wasn't the best in the kitchen. Needless to say, she was shocked when she walked in and found pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast waiting. Everything looked good and actually looked like you could eat it.

"Did you make all of this?" She asked turning back to him. He stood at the kitchen door with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes." He said simply covering up his amusement at her.

"Why?" She asked him, puzzled over how he learned to cook.

"We needed to eat." He said moving past her to open the fridge and get out the Orange juice. Kim smiled as Tommy poured two glasses before grabbing the Apple juice and pouring another glass. He had remembered that she didn't like Orange juice but that she loved Apple. How he could remember that and not something important like his morpher she would never know.

"Thank you." Kim said with a smile. Tommy nodded and grabbed a tray and loaded the food and drinks. She followed as he walked down the hall and into Sarah's bedroom.

"Uncle Tommy!" Sarah said as she jumping up from the floor. Kim noticed that she had been playing with her dolls and that made her smile. The little girl was just playing by herself and happy about it.

"I thought that we could have a breakfast in your room today." Tommy said setting the tray down on her bed.

"Yes, yes." Sarah said as Tommy laughed. Kim sat on the floor next to the bed as Sarah sat beside her while Tommy sat across from them. Tommy handed her two plates while taking one for himself. She began putting food on hers and Sarah's plate as Tommy waited. They ate in silence as Kim thought about Jason and Trini. She knew what she had to do.

"Tommy, I'm going to petition the court for temporary custody." She said as he stopped eating. "It's just until Jason and Trini wake up." She clarified.

"What made you think about this?" He asked wanting to know.

"Well Aisha said that the social worker was at the hospital and told them that if Jason and Trini don't wake up in 24 hours then Sarah would be placed in temporary foster care and we all know that that's not the best idea for her." She said explaining why she had chosen to gain custody.

"And you didn't think to talk to me about it? I mean what about your job in the event that they don't wake up for weeks or even months? Are you going to drag her across the country?" He asked angrily.

"No, I have taken leave for the next several months to open up my new gym here and I am telling you about this now." She said standing up. He followed suit as they walked back to kitchen with the dirty dishes. Sarah stayed in her room, playing with her dolls.

Slamming the tray down, Tommy turned to face her.

"I can't believe that you were going to do this and not talk to me. I am her godparent too." He said through clenched teeth.

"I know that's why I told you before I done anything." She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Uh huh. What if I wanted to be her temporary guardian?" He asked as Kim looked at him.

"Why would you want to be? I mean you're a guy." She stated.

"I know but I just don't think that you would make a good guardian." He said as she started pacing.

"And you would, I mean how many times have you been a ranger now? Every time there is a new power source, it seems like you get it." She yelled clearly angry at him for not going along with her plan.

"Well at least I know my duty and don't run away when it gets too hard." He said.

"At least I know when its my time to give it up." She stated as she paused in front of him. "Grow up Tommy, its time give up the spandex." She said.

"I am trying to help save the Earth." He fired back.

"Oh please." She said as she moved past him. "I'm not fighting with you over this anymore." She said as she left the room. He looked down at the floor and sighed. Why did she always bring out the worst in him? Raising his head, he walked out of the room. Something was going to have to give for him and Kim to be friends again but he wasn't sure what he could do.

XXXX

Later that day Kim was at the house with Sarah. Tommy had left to check on his house. Kim looked in on Sarah and saw that she was still sleeping soundly and it made her smile. She prayed that Trini and Jason woke up and soon. Their daughter needed them more than anyone else. As she shut the door, she heard her cell ringing in the other room; she took off running because she knew that ring tone. Scott was calling her.

"Hello." She said as she smiled. She hadn't got to talk to him since her cab ride to the hospital.

"_Hey, I was wondering how everything was going? How are Jason and Trini?" He asked._

"Everything's fine and Jason and Trini are the same. I miss you." She said sitting down on the couch.

"_Well at least they are not any worst and I miss you too. It's not the same without you here." He said with a smile. _

"It's just good to hear your voice." She said with a sigh.

"_I know and I know that you have your hands busy so I am going to let you go but call me soon." He said. "I love you." He said after a pause._

"Okay I will call you." Kim said unable to tell him that she loved him even after six months of dating.

"_So still not ready, I should've guessed that." He said a little mad._

"I'm sorry, you know that I really like you, its just that I can't say it yet." She said closing her eyes. She just couldn't unlock her heart just yet.

"_Yea but remember that I love you." He said before hanging up._

Kim closed her phone and sighed. She would tell him one day, she hoped. It's just after Tommy; she had kept a tight rein on her broken heart until it healed. It was little comfort that it was her own fault that her heart was broken. After years, it finally was almost whole once more but she would wait to tell him like she had everyone else and maybe he would be there when she was ready. He just had to be.

XXXX

Tommy stood in the doorway of Jason's room. It was a shock to see his best friend lying there in that bed. Kim had come earlier to see them while he watched Sarah. All of the friends had to take turns seeing them since the hospital had rules against more than one in the room with them at one time. He spotted a chair in the corner and dragged it next to the bed.

"Hey, bro. I know that you probably can't hear me but I need someone to talk too." He said sitting back in the chair. "You know that Kim's here. She is helping me take care of Sarah and you know I forgot how much she gets to me. It's like she brings out the worst in me but in a good way." He said before pausing. "I know that you're thinking why do I have to go there but its Kimberly. She was the only one that I ever said I love you too. It's weird that after all these years that I have never said those three words to anyone else." He said looking at Jason. There were tubes going everywhere but Jason still looked strong. The Original Red Ranger only looked like he was sleeping and not hanging onto life with his fingers. Tommy took a deep breath as he shifted in the chair. He thought about the past with Kim and how much he had changed. She seemed the same with everyone but him. Something had happened and it had happened before Sarah's christening and he was going to find out what.

XXXX

The next day Tommy and Kim were both at the hospital because the doctor had called them in. Kat told them that she would watch Sarah while they spoke with the doctor.

"You must be Tommy." The doctor said as Tommy walked in the room before turning to Kim. "And you are Kimberly."

"Yes sir." She said as they all sat down.

"What I called you about is concerning Mr. and Mrs. Scott. If they do not wake up in the next couple of days then considerations need to be made." The doctor said as Kim stared blankly at him. Tommy thought about his words before they sunk in.

"You mean we are going to have to make the call if they never wake up?" He asked.

"Well Kim is the one to make the call but yes." The doctor said as Kim still stared at him. She still didn't understand what the doctor was saying.

"Why does Kim get to make that decision? I mean I am his best friend." Tommy said clearly angry that Kim got the final say.

"Will someone please explain to me what you are talking about?" Kim asked.

"The doctor said that you will have to make the decision on whether to pull Jason and Trini off of whatever life support they are on if they never wake up." He stated calmly as Kim's face turned from blank to horror.

"What? I have to say whether or not Jason and Trini live?" She asked looking at the doctor.

"Yes." The doctor stated calmly.

"No, I won't do it." She said shaking her head.

"You are the one that can make the call." The doctor said as he lowered his glasses to his desk. "They only mentioned you in their files. They were convinced that you would make the right decision concerning their future." He stated.

"No, I will not kill my best friends. They will never be taken off whatever machines they are on." She said as she jumped up and stormed out. Tommy sighed before turning back to the doctor.

"Is there any way that she can be declared unfit to make the decision?" Tommy asked the doctor. He wanted to make sure that Jason and Trini didn't suffer.

"Unfortunately no, they were very adamant that Kimberly make the decision." The doctor said while he rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Do you think that she will change her mind if it comes down to it?" He asked looking back at Tommy.

"No she won't. If there is even the slightest chance that they might wake up then she will never pull the plug. I'm sorry." Tommy said while standing. He nodded before walking out of the office and down the hall into Jason's room.

XXXX

Kim watched as Tommy's headlights shone through the window. He had spent longer at the hospital than she would've thought. Glancing down the hallway, she made sure that Sarah's light was still out. The little girl had fought sleep tonight but Kim finally got her to go to bed. Rising from the couch, she waited for Tommy to come in.

"How are they?" She asked as soon as he stepped in the door.

"The same but the doctor has hope. Apparently Trini grasped a nurse's hand after you left." He said coming to stand in front of her. Kim had visited them before she left the hospital to get back to Sarah.

"That's good." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She just couldn't hold them back any longer. The doctor's words echoed in her mind and in her heart she knew that she would never make the decision to pull them off life support.

"Kim," Tommy started before pulling her into his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as she cried into his chest. This was hard on her, he knew. She didn't ask for his comfort but she would get it just like she always would.

"I'm sorry." She said into his shirt. He felt the wetness and pulled her even closer. It had been five years since he had held her and it felt good.

"No problem, you haven't had time to think about them and after seeing them in those beds and hearing the doctors you couldn't hold it in any longer." He said into her hair.

"I guess you're right." She said pulling back from him. She looked up with watery eyes and realized the reason why she couldn't tell Scott that she loved him. She still loved Tommy. "Thank you for being here." She said stepping back creating space between them. If she had had one more week, she would've told Scott that she loved him and it would've been wrong. This strong man in front of her would always hold her heart no matter who she dated.

"You're welcome." Tommy said trying to read her mood but was coming up short.

"Uh, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed." She said turning around and made her way down the hall. She had to get away from him and fast before she did something that she would later regret. Tommy let her go because he knew that if he had held on to her then she would've run further away. He had gotten a little of their closeness back and now he wanted more. He had never felt this closeness with Jessica. Thinking of Jessica made him remember that hadn't called her since getting here. He looked for the phone and found it on the coffee table. Pushing on, he dialed her number. It only rang twice before she picked it up.

"_Hello?" She said. _

"Jessica, its me." Tommy stated. He knew that she would know his voice so he didn't even bother with his name.

"_Hey, how's it going?" She asked. _

"Okay, I guess. Trini and Jason are still out but the doctors have hope that they can pull through this." He said with a sigh. "I'm just worried about Sarah." He stated.

"_How is she? Is she being good for you?" She asked sweetly. _

"Yea she really loves that Kim is here with her. I think that she knows something is wrong but as long as we are positive then she won't worry so much." He explained.

"_Wait, did you say that Kim is there?" She asked with a hint of anger._

"Yea why? Kim is her godparent too and Jason and Trini's best friend." He said not understanding what was wrong with Kim being here.

"_You didn't tell me that she would be there with you. Why can't she stay somewhere else?" Jessica asked clearly upset._

"I didn't think that I would have to tell you since they were her friends first and where else would she stay? She is helping me with Sarah." He said calmly still wondering why Jessica was acting like this. She never acted this way unless Kim was involved somehow.

"_She could stay with Aisha and Rocky or even Kat and Billy. I mean how many times has she been around Sarah anyway?" Jessica said with more venom._

"Well I don't know but she always stays with Jason and Trini when she comes to town. I mean she has her own room here." He stated as he started getting mad. It was like she didn't trust him around Kim.

"_Well Jason and Trini are not there and she shouldn't just take over their house like that. I mean I would be mad if someone just moved in while I was in the hospital." She said. _

"What do you think about me then? I am here with her and Sarah?" He asked as he got up and started pacing the room. She really was making him angry by her comments.

"_Oh you are different. I mean you see them more than she does so that doesn't matter." She stated with a smile in her voice. _

Tommy had heard enough. "Okay well I'm going to go because I have to get up early to help with Sarah. I will call you tomorrow." He said.

"_Oh Tommy don't be mad, I just don't trust her but I will let you go so that you can get to bed." She said trying to get back in his good graces. "I love you." She said hoping that he would tell her that he loved her once and for all. _

"Bye." He said simply as he hit the end button. He couldn't believe that she felt that way about Kim. It was one thing to be mad over something she said five years ago but to totally disregard Kim's friendship with Jason and Trini and now their daughter was just wrong. Thinking back on that day five years ago, he remembered the smug look on her face while she was telling him about all the things that Kim had said to her. He wondered if Kim had even said anything to her then he remembered that he had seen them talking. Knowing Kim like he did, it just couldn't be possible that she would say that to his girlfriend but then again she had written that letter. He just didn't know what to believe anymore but he would find out what was said that day. It was time to put those words behind them once and for all.

XXXX

"Scott, we need to talk." Kim said as he answered the phone. She knew that this was the right thing to do because she would never be able to tell him that she loved him like she did Tommy. It would be wrong to keep stringing him along with the hope that one day she might say it to him. This was a hard phone call to make but maybe he would forgive her one day for setting him free.

XXXX

"Mrs. Scott's vitals look good today. I bet that all of her friends being here is helping her heal." The RN said to the CNA. They were making their rounds for the night and she could see a little improvement since yesterday. Smiling she checked everything and made sure that she had taken everything before walking out. She was just turning when she heard a noise. Spinning back around, she paused before running to the door and calling for the doctor.

XXXX

Kim sat on her bed lost in her thoughts. The phone call to Scott hadn't been as bad as she thought. He had told her to think about it that he wasn't pushing her to say something that she didn't feel comfortable with yet. She had told him that she didn't need to think that this was better for him. Thinking back, she knew that she had made the right decision. Scott needed someone to love him and to put him above everyone else and that wasn't her. Lying down, her thoughts drifted back to Jason and Trini. She had filed a request for temporary custody of Sarah and the social worker seemed to think that her application would go through without a hitch. It was a plus that she was already in the house with the little girl and that she was Sarah's godparent. She jerked up when she heard the phone ring. She just knew that it was something about Trini and Jason which made her take off running down the hallway.

XXXX

"Thank you." Tommy said as he sat the phone down. He just couldn't hide his joy.

"What?" Kim huffed out looking at him. She had just slid to a stop beside him.

"Trini and Jason just woke up, now before you get too excited we can't visit them until the morning. The doctors are very happy with their progress." He said as she burst into tears again. "Kim, they are alright." He said as she nodded. She just couldn't seem to control her emotions tonight. This had been an emotional few days for her with her best friends in the hospital and breaking up with her boyfriend; she just hadn't had time to process anything.

"I know it's just that it seems unreal at the moment." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her body. They only stayed like that for several seconds until Kim pulled back. Looking up at Tommy, she did the only thing that she had only dreamed of for the past five years. She kissed him without thinking about it. This was the reason why she couldn't tell Scott that she loved him.

XXXX

"I just called Tommy and he said that he would pass the news onto Kim." Aisha said as Rocky nodded. They had been at the hospital when the doctor rushed out to them to tell them the news. It had been the best news and one that everyone had been waiting to hear. They couldn't wait until tomorrow when they got to see them and talk to them.

"I can't wait to see them and tell them never to do this to us again." Rocky said as Aisha nodded and leaned into him. They were exhausted and were glad to be at least getting a good night's sleep.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The new chapter should be out soon.


	3. At the Hospital

A/N: Okay so I don't own anything but Sarah, Scott, and Jessica. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Rolling over with a groan, Kim opened her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Tommy last night but something in her had her leaning up to taste those lips again. He should come with a warning sign or something. Thank goodness that she had ended the kiss a little after it had started because he clearly wanted more. She remembered looking up at him and those soulful brown eyes before she ran back to her bedroom and shut the door. She had leaned against it and tried to catch her breath. He was still the stuff that dreams were made of and she couldn't go there. He had a girlfriend and she had just broken up with Scott. It was way too soon for her to even think about dating anyone else and maybe she needed time away from the dating scene. She just couldn't go around kissing people. Hearing footsteps down the hall, she knew that he was up. Oh why couldn't she just go back to last night and erase the part where she kissed him. Everything would be awkward now between them as if the anger wasn't enough. She had to go and add another dimension to their non-relationship.

XXXX

Tommy walked past Kim's bedroom and thought about stopping to see if she was up or not. He hadn't slept well after that kiss last night. He was worried about how she reacted after he kissed her back. It had just been too much for him to take. Kim was back in his arms and his body knew it so his brain had been overruled in favor of kissing Kimberly. He hadn't even remembered Jessica until long after Kimberly left him standing there. Walking on past her door, he made his way into the kitchen. Sarah had requested French toast this morning so he pulled out all the necessary items before getting out the skillet. He knew that he would have to talk to Kim if only to clear the air between them but he wasn't looking forward to the talk. Hearing tiny footsteps coming down the hall, he knew that that talk would have to wait. Sarah was up and he didn't intend to get into an in-depth conversation with Kim while Sarah was listening. He also didn't want to fight in front of her. The little girl meant the world to him and he didn't want to upset her.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said as he put the toast on the skillet to let it cook.

"How did you know it was me?" Sarah asked as she climbed into one of the chairs at the bar.

"Because Uncle Tommy has ultra cool hearing." He said with a smile. She started laughing as Kim sat down beside her. "So you wanted what again?" He asked the little girl even though he was already starting to make it.

"French Toast!" Sarah said with a smile. Kim smiled at the joy she saw in Sarah's eyes.

"Okay I think that I can make that if you will help me." He said with a smile.

"Okay." Sarah said as she hopped down and walked around the bar to the kitchen. Tommy picked her up and sat her on the counter. Kim watched as the two of them made breakfast. It made her smile. Tommy was very patient with Sarah and explained everything they did. She just sat back and watched them and felt her heart break. This is what she wanted, a family.

XXXX

Later that day, Tommy and Kim took Sarah to the hospital. The others watched over the little girl as Kim and Tommy visited with Trini and Jason. Everyone had decided to let them see them first. It was only fair since they were their best friends. Kim had gone into Trini's room while Tommy was across the hall in Jason's room. They were not in the same room yet but the staff said that they would be in the next couple of days. They wanted to make sure that they were out of the woods before moving them. Trini and Jason had made a remarkable recovery in such a short amount of time. Aisha, Kat, and Tanya were playing with Sarah when Jessica walked into the waiting room. Kat noticed the blonde immediately. She stood up and walked over to her along with Aisha. Tanya stayed with Sarah but turned to watch the show better. She knew that it would be a show if Jessica had her way. Why else would she come to the hospital but to cause a scene?

XXXX

"I must say that you are looking better than you were yesterday." Kim said with a smile. She walked into the room and sat in a chair near the bed.

"Oh please at least I look like I have had my beauty sleep." She said with a laugh. Kim joined in with a laugh of her own. She knew that she looked bad since she hadn't had the best night of sleep.

"I'm just glad that you are better. You can never scare me like that again." Kim said.

"Oh trust me, I don't plan too. How has Sarah been?" Trini asked thinking about her daughter.

"She has been great. You know that she is a great little girl." Kim stated as Trini smiled.

"I know I was just worried about you watching her by yourself. She can sometimes be a handful." She said in a concern tone.

"She was a little angel and Tommy was there with us." Kim stated.

"Oh Tommy stayed at the house, where did you sleep?" Trini asked with a sly smile.

"Well get that thought out of your head. I slept in the pink room while Tommy slept in the other one. And before you ask, we were barely civil unless Sarah was in the room." Kim sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought that that you might fight. What did you fight about?" Trini asked as she sat up in the bed.

"What do we not fight about anymore? I mean it's not just one thing but several." Kim said. "We did get along as long as Sarah was in the room."

"Well that's at least one plus. Maybe Sarah should always be with the two of you so that you two will actually talk without fighting." She said.

"Yea well that may not work." Kim said. Trini cut her eyes at Kim. She knew something had happened, she could just tell by the tone of Kim's voice.

"You didn't sleep with him did you?" Trini asked in shocked tones.

"No!" Kim stated loudly. "I did not sleep with him. Sarah was in the house for one thing." Kim said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay but something happened. I can just tell." Trini said looking at her best friend.

"Well I broke up with Scott if that counts." She said slowly. She didn't want Trini to find out about last night's kiss anything soon.

"Uh yea that counts. What happened?" She asked sitting up a little more.

Kim took a deep breath before she answered Trini. "I realized that even after six months of dating, I still couldn't tell him that I loved him." She sighed out. "I mean its not fair to him if I can't decide that I love him which meant that I don't." She said.

"Well I agree with that but you let it go this long, something brought this on." Trini said clearly not totally buying Kim's story.

"I just came to realized that he was a good man and didn't need to be hanging on to me if I could never tell him that I loved him." Kim stated. "I mean he deserves a woman that falls for him the instant she sees him and can say those three little words within a few weeks of dating him."

"Oh, Kim." Trini said while patting Kim's hand. "Are you sure that you're just not afraid to tell him that you love him?" She asked.

"Yea I'm sure. I don't even know if I really like him." Kim said. "I mean I like him but I don't know if I can move pasted like to love any time soon or if ever." She cried.

Trini looked at her best friend and felt her heart break. Kim was always so bubbly and light that seeing her cry always made Trini want to cry with her. Kim deserved someone to break through her wall and love her. Trini knew that whoever the man was that did that would have the former Pink Ranger's heart in an instant. The man would have to be swift though to get around her barriers. Sighing Trini just held Kim's hand to offer whatever comfort she needed.

XXXX

"Man you are looking better than you did yesterday." Tommy said as he sat down next to Jason's bed.

"Yea well you don't look that hot yourself." Jason said as Tommy laughed.

"I guess you're right." Tommy stated. "But then again I didn't get much rest last night." He sighed.

"Kim giving you problems?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Who else? She is just so, so." Tommy started before pausing.

"I know but she is a woman." Jason said with a laugh. "You just have to remember that. I am pleased to see that you are in one piece so apparently you have not come to blows with her." He stated.

"I guess but we have tried to be civil to one another since Sarah has been there with us." Tommy said sliding down in the chair a little more.

"Yea okay I believe that." Jason stated before laughing. "You know one day I may lock both of you in a closet just to see what would happen. You know what I may do that once I get out of here." He said causing Tommy to look up at him.

"Your wife may not like that idea. Kim is her best friend." He said.

"And my little sister but that's beside the point. There is something going on between you that needs to be resolved." Jason sighed. He knew that something had happened between them five years ago and he wanted to know what it was but neither was telling.

"I know." Tommy said quietly. Jason nodded then let the subject drop. Now was not the time since he couldn't leave the hospital right now. He started asking Tommy how Sarah had been and what had been going on with everyone else just to draw his mind off of his problems.

XXXX

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked in low tones. She just couldn't believe that Jessica would just show up here.

"I came to see Tommy. He sounded upset on the phone last night." She said sweetly as she pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head and out of her eyes. "Where is he?" She asked looking around the waiting room.

"He is back with Jason right now." Aisha said trying to remain calm. They were in a hospital after all. She really should be nice to Jessica maybe she really was worried about Tommy. Aisha doubted that but she would listen to what she had to say.

"Oh well then can I go back there to see him?" She asked as if she had any right to go back there in Jason's room. She barely even knew Jason.

"No they are only letting one back at a time." Kat answered her trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Okay, well where is Kim? I thought that she would be here since it is Jason and Trini." Jessica stated looking around the waiting room again but this time for Kim.

"She is back there with Trini." Billy said standing next to Kat. He had seen how his wife was reacting and knew that he had better step in and try to contain the problem. They were in a hospital after all. It was not the place for a fight to break out.

"What?" Jessica shrieked. "I thought you said that only one can go back there at a time. How did she get special permission to go back there?" She asked clearly upset about the fact that Tommy's ex-friend was back there with him.

"She is back there with Trini, not Jason. They are in separate rooms right now until they are better." Aisha said lowly. They were starting to get looks from the nurses and other people in the waiting room.

"Oh then that's fine." Jessica said waving her hand as if meant nothing now that she knew Kim and Tommy were not in the same room which caused Aisha and Kat to become even madder at her.

"Why are you worried about where Kim is? I mean she has every right to be here unlike you." Kat stated. Aisha and Billy looked at her and tried not to gape. They had never heard Kat use those tones before and it kind of scare them a little. The kitty cat was through with playing nice.

"I wanted to make sure that she is not with Tommy. I mean he needs his time alone with his best friend." Jessica said after correcting herself.

"And she is giving that to him." Aisha supplied. "But I think that you are forgetting that Jason is like Kim's big brother. It is just as painful for her to see him as it is Trini." She finished. "She will also want to see Jason alone as well." She supplied.

"I know that but I mean she takes the acting just a little too far. I mean how many times has she been back since moving to Florida?" Jessica asked tapping her foot. "How much can they mean to her if she never comes to see them?" Jessica added sweetly.

"She is not acting and she comes back as much as she can. She does have a business to run but that's going to change once she moves back here." Kat supplied as Billy nodded before walking back over to Adam and Rocky. They had called him back over to ask him something. He hoped that the girls could maintain civility until he got back.

"She's moving back? Tommy didn't tell me that." Jessica hissed out. "Why would he keep that from me?" She asked more to herself than the others. Billy had just walked back over to them when he heard her last statement.

"Why would it matter?" Billy asked a little puzzled. "I mean not very many people know that she is moving back yet." He clarified.

"He still should've told me." She said looking at the three of them.

"I don't think he knows if that helps." Adam said quietly. He knew that they were drawing more attention and that needed to stop.

"Oh I think he knows and he didn't intend to tell me." Jessica said gritting her teeth. "I will ask him when he comes out."

"When who comes out? Please tell me that Jason and Trini are alright." Zack said from behind them. He had just walked into the waiting room when he had spotted them.

"Zack! You made it." Aisha said running over to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Of course I made it. I mean I know that I'm late but it takes like two days to get here." He said with a smile.

"Of course it does when you are shooting a video in the backwoods of nowhere." Kat said hugging him next. Jessica was all but forgotten. She was fuming because they had just walked away from her to talk to someone that she had only seen once and that one time she didn't catch his name. In her mind, he wasn't one of the close friends since Tommy never talked about him.

"Hey I was not in the backwoods, I was on the beach but enough about me, what about Trini and Jason?" He asked becoming serious.

"They are awake now. Kim and Tommy are back there with them right now though." Aisha said. "We thought it best to let them see them first." She stated.

"Yea that was probably a good idea since I'm sure Kim would've pulled something to get to see them first anyway." He said with a smile.

"Too true." Rocky said with a laugh. Everyone had huddled around Zack leaving Jessica standing to the side.

"Uncle Zack?" Sarah said as he knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Yes my princess." He said calling her by his nickname for her.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know why? Are you having a tea party because you know I love tea parties." He said which made her laugh.

"I guess we can but we have to ask Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy. They may want to come too." She said as Zack laughed before hugging the little girl.

"Of course we will ask Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy but first I think we need to see your mom and dad." He said as she nodded. Zack stood up before walking over to the chairs against the wall to sit down.

"Zack, you made it!" Kim said walking toward him. She had just left Trini's room and saw one of her oldest friends sitting in the waiting room.

"Kimmy! I have missed you." He said standing up and wrapping his around her. Jessica huffed and rolled her eyes. Really could Kim be even more of an actress.

"I've missed you too." Kim said backing away from him. She then saw Jessica standing close to the others.

"Jessica, I'm glad that you could make it." Kim said.

"Oh I'm sure you are." She spat out.

"I am because I know that Tommy needs you at his side right now." Kim said with a nod. She knew that having someone you love with you made all the difference.

"Yes he does since I am his girlfriend. Something that you are not." Jessica snarled out. "Kim why don't you just give up the act, you are not fooling anyone."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am not acting about anything." Kim stated as the others gathered around her. They were showing her their support and showing Jessica whose side they were taking.

"Oh I think you do. Please pretending to be upset about Jason and Trini being in the hospital, we all know that you just wanted to get closer to Tommy." She spat out. "You just can't stand the fact that you are no longer with him."

"I am upset that Jason and Trini are here. They are my best friends. My being here has nothing to do with Tommy at all and I find it a little appalling that you are jealous of me when I have not dated Tommy since high school." Kim said. "You need to grow up." She said before walking out. She knew that she needed to get some fresh air before she really went off on the woman.

"I think you need to leave." Kat said before walking out after Kim.

"I'm not ready to leave. My place is here with Tommy." Jessica stated as the others shook their heads. Aisha decided that she had better walk away as well. She went to see Trini and talk to her for a while.

XXXX

"Kim, are you alright?" Kat asked her as she sat down beside her. She had finally found the Pink Ranger in the park at a random picnic table.

"No but that's my fault. I caused all of this with that stupid letter." Kim sighed out.

"This is not all your fault and that letter was years ago." Kat said simply. "You are going to have to forgive yourself for writing that letter." She said looking at Kim.

"I tried but I just keep tripping over it. I mean Tommy blames me for the way his life has turned out." Kim sobbed out. Everything had just been too much for the Pink Ranger. She just let her tears rolled down her cheeks. Kat pulled the tiny woman into her arms and rocked her. It was upsetting to see one of her friends break down but it was really upsetting to see Kim break down like this. She was always strong and never let anything effect.

"Tommy does not blame you for his life." She started. "I mean the boy has been blessed to have you in his life. Think about it, all of his friends were your friends first." Kat stated quietly. "You are one of the best things to happen to him." She knew that if Kim was to heal then she would have to face the facts.

"I don't know. I mean he would've been better without me in his life." Kim said pulling away from Kat.

"Now Kimberly you know that's not true." Kat said. "All of our lives are better because we know you. You are the heart of our team." She said as Kim looked up at her. She finally cracked a smile.

"You know I value your friendship, if you had any doubts." Kim said throwing her arms around Kat. The two Pink Rangers started laughing before pulling apart. "I guess we better get back in there." Kim said as Kat nodded. They didn't get up right away though instead they continued talking.

XXXX

"Where is Kim?" Tommy asked once he made his way into the waiting room.

"Outside with Kat." Zack said as Rocky brushed past Tommy to Jason's room.

"Tommy." Jessica said walking over to him.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" He asked looking a little confused.

"I am here for you." She said. "I mean why wouldn't I be here for you? This is a trying time for you." She said stopping in front of him.

"Yes it is but I don't want you to have to wait here with me." He said to her.

"Oh I don't mind. I mean if everyone else can wait then I can too." She stated with a smile.

"Well that's up to you but I need to find Kim." He stated.

"What?" Jessica asked. "Why do you need to find her for?" She asked angrily.

"I have to talk to her about something." He said trying to stay calm. Why was Jessica questioning his need to speak with Kim? He was only going to ask her about going with him to speak to the hospital staff about getting Jason and Trini in the same room, nothing for her to get mad about.

"Okay I'll walk with you then." She stated which made him pause.

Tommy looked down at her before speaking. "I think its best for you to stay here." He said before walking out. Jessica just stared after him trying to decide if she should just stay where she was or follow him anyway.

"I would just do as he asks." Adam stated to her left. She looked over at him but didn't say anything.

"Yea Tommy didn't look like he was in a teasing mood." Billy said while Tanya nodded. She had seen that look before with Tommy and knew that it meant don't mess with him. Jessica finally just sat down and waited for Tommy to come back in. She would speak to him later about dismissing her completely. She didn't drive all this way to be dismissed by her boyfriend.

XXXX

Tommy finally found Kim and Kat in the park. They were at one of the tables talking. He didn't want to interrupt them but he had already walked out here. Walking slowly towards them he tried not to think about the kiss from last night but with Kim looking beautiful in her pink top it was hard to do. Kat was the first to notice him.

"Hey Tommy, how is Jason?" She asked as Kim eyed Tommy carefully.

"He's good just wanting to see his wife and little sister." He stated looking from Kat to Kim. "Kat, can I speak with Kim alone?" He asked. He knew that the last thing Kim wanted to do was talk to him but it had to be done.

"Sure, if you need anything let me know." She said before getting up and walking back to the hospital. Kim watched as Kat walked away from them before turning back to Tommy.

"Okay what do we need to talk about?" Kim asked shifting a little to get more comfortable.

"First off I'm sorry about last night." He said causing her to blush. It was funny that she still blushed but he liked it.

"No I should be the one to say that." She started. "I didn't mean to do that. I mean you have a girlfriend and I know that." She said.

"I know that you needed comfort since you have just found out that your best friends were finally awake." He stated coming to sit beside her at the table. He didn't sit too close though because her body language said stay back.

"Yea well I shouldn't have sought comfort that way." She sighed shifting away from him a little more. He was just too close for comfort.

Tommy looked around before looking back at her. "It's okay. It was just a kiss, I mean its not like we cheated on our boyfriend or girlfriend." He said.

"I guess." Kim said looking anywhere but at him. "You said that there was something else." She said.

"Yea, Jason wants to share a room with Trini. He said that if he has to stay here longer that he wants his wife in the same room." He said smiling a little. "I was wondering if you would go with me to ask the doctor if that was okay." He said causing her to look at him.

"Okay I will help you ask that's not a problem." She said shifting a little more.

"Good then that's settled." He stated rubbing his hands together. "I think we need to get you in there so that Jason can see you too. He was a little upset that you saw Trini first." He said causing her to smile big.

"Of course he was upset but I will go and see the big lug." She stated as she stood up. He followed suit as they walked silently back to the hospital. Tommy knew that he needed to speak with Jessica as soon as he got back. They needed to have a talk about her hatred of Kimberly. If she wanted to be a part of his life then she needed to accept that Kim is part of his life too. She was one of his first friends when he came to Angel Grove and the first to forgive him for all the bad he had done while under Rita's spell. Jessica would just have to become Kimberly's friend or lose him as a boyfriend.

XXXX

"Aisha, how are Tommy and Kim really getting along?" Trini asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"Well hello to you too." Aisha said with a smile. "They haven't killed each other if that's what you mean." She said as she sat down in the same chair that Kim had sat in.

"Well I know that since I just saw Kim." Trini sighed out. "I want to know if they are making in effort in becoming friends again." She said.

"Who knows with those two but I think it would be easier if Jessica wasn't in the picture. She is so jealous of Kim and that clouds Tommy's mind." Aisha said leaning back in the chair.

"Yea I noticed that too. Actually I don't know why she is though because they haven't dated since high school." She said looking a little confused.

"Well I think that she is because our boy still loves his beautiful." She said calling Kim by Tommy's nickname for her.

"That could be true but at least Kim and Tommy can talk now without her here." Trini stated as Aisha slowly shook her head.

"No, they can't since she is out in the waiting room right now." She said causing Trini to get mad.

"What? I can't believe that she has the nerve to come here. It's not like she is great friends with either me and or Jason. She is only here because she found out that Kim is here." Trini said as Aisha nodded.

"Yea we all know that but don't worry. Kat and I will wrangle her in if she gets in Kim's face." She said with a smile.

"You know you are one evil yellow." Trini said to the former Yellow Ranger. Aisha nodded before turning the topic to Sarah's birthday party. They didn't know whether Trini and Jason would be out of the hospital in time to have it on Sunday. Trini had suggested maybe waiting to see what would happen before moving it back. She knew that it would be hard to determine when she and Jason could leave. Aisha agreed to wait and see before making any plans.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. I had to bring Jessica into the picture. Anyway the next chapter should be out soon.


	4. Taking a Step Forward

A/N: I don't own anything but Sarah, Jessica, and Scott. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

Jessica was the first to notice Kim and Tommy walking back in. Looking at them together just made her mad. Why did he not see what was happening? Kim was just playing him like she always did to get his sympathy. Standing up she started over to them only to see them turn the opposite way from the waiting room. She didn't know what to think about that and didn't know where they were going so she sat back down. She was not happy about this. They looked closer than she had ever seen them and that needed to stop. Maybe it was time to remind Tommy why he was with her and not an ex-girlfriend.

XXXX

Tommy and Kim paused outside the doctor's door as Kim lightly knocked on it.

"_Come in."_ They heard from the inside. Twisting the knob they stepped into the room where they had learned that Kim had any and all medical decisions if the need should arise. "Tommy, Kimberly, what can I do for you?" The doctor asked looking up from his desk at them.

"We wanted to know if Jason and Trini could be moved into the same room. Jason really needs to see his wife or he will go stir crazy." Tommy stated as Kim nodded.

"I will look in on them again in another hour or so and I will let you know. I am impressed by their remarkable recovery to date." He said as they nodded.

"Good, did anything show up in their new scans?" Kim asked leaning forward a bit. She knew that the doctor had ordered new MRIs of their brains to see if he could see any damage after they were awake.

"I just looked at the scans and they look fine. If everything goes alright they should be released in about a week." He said.

"Why a week? Why can't they go home in a like a day or so?" Tommy asked wanting to know so that he could it explain it to the others.

"I want to keep them extra days just to monitor them. They were in comas up until a few hours ago." He said as they both nodded. "I don't want to send them home earlier and have them to relapse. I don't expect anything like that to happen but it's always better to be prepared for anything." He clarified.

"We understand." Kim said simply. She knew from experience that the doctors took extra precautions when it came to head injuries.

"Okay thank you, we won't take up anymore of you time." Tommy stated as he opened the door and ushered Kim out. They walked in silence back to the waiting room.

"Is everything alright?" Jessica asked. Once she had spotted them she jumped up and met them at the edge of the carpet for the waiting room. Everyone else still had their seats not wanting to get in the fight they knew would happen.

"Yea we just asked if they could be moved into the same room. Jason wanted us to ask because he wants to see Trini and really make sure that she is alright." Tommy said looking down at her.

"Oh okay well I was a little worried when you didn't come over here when you came in." She said sweetly.

"Jessica, I am a grown boy I do believe I can find my way around a hospital." He stated as her eyes rounded. Kim saw that as her cue to split the scene so she walked over to Kat and Sarah and sat down.

"I know that but I was just worried." Jessica said trying to sooth his temper when she realized that she might've said something wrong. She didn't want to push him into Kim's arms with anything she might say or do.

"I know that and I'm sorry. It's just been a hard few days." He stated as she nodded. Taking his hand, she led him over to some chairs that were as far away from Kim as she could get. They sat there in silence as Tommy looked over at Sarah and Kim. Jessica gipped his hands trying to hold onto to him and bring his attention back to her. He tightened his hold on her hand before looking back at her. Out of the corner of his eye though, he saw Sarah climbing into Kim's lap which shot a pain to his heart. He should be over there with them.

XXXX

"Aunt Kim?" Sarah asked as she climbed into Kim's lap.

"Yes my dear." Kim said with a smile looking at the little girl who was now in her lap.

"I really don't like her. She's mean." Sarah said looking over at Tommy and Jessica. It was a good thing that Trini had taught her not to point at people at a very young age and even though she wasn't pointing, Kim knew who she was talking about. There was only one woman in the waiting room that Sarah would call mean.

"You want to know a secret?" Kim asked leaning in so that she could whisper into her ear. Kat smiled at the two of them.

"Yea!" Sarah said turning slightly in Kim's lap to look her in the eye.

"I don't like her either but Uncle Tommy is dating her and he really likes her." Kim stated as Kat smiled. She had heard what Sarah's comment was and had to agree. No one really liked Jessica but Tommy was dating her so what could they do.

"What's dating mean?" Sarah asked pulling Kat back into the conversation.

"Well its when two people go out and have fun without anyone else around." Kim said. She didn't really know how to explain dating to a four year old but she tried.

"Oh, okay doesn't sound like much fun if its only two people." The little girl stated which caused Kat and Kim to smile bigger. "You know what?" She said suddenly.

"What?" Kim asked smiling bigger. Sarah was such a joy to watch and actually talk too.

"I think you and Uncle Tommy should go on a date. Momma says that you are the last remaining something not married." Sarah said causing Kim's eyes to widen. Kat tried not to laugh at Kim's expression but it was hard not too.

"Okay but Uncle Tommy is dating Jessica so I can't go on a date with him. It wouldn't be right." Kim said trying to gain the upper hand in the conversation.

"But if they weren't? You could go out alone with Uncle Tommy and with me." She stated calmly.

"Why would you go on a date with us?" Kim asked trying to follow what Sarah was saying.

"Because we would have fun." She said looking at Kim like she was dumb for not knowing that.

"Oh okay, where would we go on this date?" Kim asked having too much fun with their talk to end it. Kat was covering her mouth trying to hide her laugh

"I dunno know maybe Chuck-E-Cheese. We could have fun there." She said as Kim nodded. Of course Sarah would pick her favorite place to go on their date.

"Yes we could have fun there." Kim stated gathering Sarah close. She hugged the little girl and sighed. This was perfect.

XXXX

"Hey Rocky make sure that Kim brings Sarah back here. I want to see my little girl." Jason stated from his bed.

"I don't think that they will let her back here, she is little still." Rocky said looking back him.

"Kim will get her back here no problem." Jason said with a smile. He knew that former Pink Ranger well. She would get Sarah back here for him.

"Okay I will try." He said walking out the door and back into the waiting room. He spotted Kim across the room with Sarah in her lap and Kat on one side of her. "Hey Kim." He said walking over to her and Sarah.

"Yea?" Kim said standing up with Sarah in her arms. She was worried that something had happened to Jason or Trini.

"Jason wants to see you and Sarah now." He said as she sighed before nodding and walking toward Jason's room. She was stopped within a few feet of his room by a nurse dressed in navy blue.

"You can't take her back here." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Yea I can. Her dad is not sick and will not get her sick. He was just in a car wreck and he wants to see his daughter." Kim stated tighten her grip on Sarah.

"Are you the mother?" The nurse asked looking from the little girl to Kim.

"No but I am her godmother." Kim said pushing past her to go into Jason's room. The nurse looked stunned but then shrugged her shoulders. As long as the little girl didn't get into anything she could stay back there in the room with him. The doctor would tell them later if the little girl needed to stay in the waiting room or not.

XXXX

"Kat what has you laughing?" Tanya asked as she sat down next to the former Pink Ranger. She had been sitting with Adam, Zack, and Billy before moving over next to Kat.

"Just something that Sarah said to Kim." She said looking over at Billy, Zack, Adam, and Rocky huddled together talking. Tommy and Jessica were seated at the far end away from everybody.

"Well now you got to tell me." Tanya said drawing Kat's attention back to her.

"Fine, okay. Sarah told Kim that she really doesn't like Jessica because she's mean and that Kim and Tommy needed to go on a date but take her so that they would have fun." Kat said with a smile.

"Where would they go on this date?" Tanya asked with a big smile.

"Oh, Chuck-E-Cheese because they could have fun there." Kat said. "You what they say 'out of the mouths of babes' and it totally applies here."

"Yea and apparently she wants her Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly to go out on a date." Tanya stated looking over at Jessica and Tommy. It looked like they were having a heated discussion but no one could hear what they were saying because they were keeping their voices low.

"She just wants what they want. She is just saying it out loud." Kat said as Tanya nodded.

"Oh I know." She said looking back to the man in question.

XXXX

"Jessica, I asked you what your problem was with Kim. She was one of my first friends when I got to Angel Grove." He said looking at her. He had heard her huff while he had glanced over at Kim and Sarah. It was really bothering him that she didn't like Kim. Everyone liked Kim because she went out of her way to be nice to everyone.

"She was also your first girlfriend if you remember." She stated bringing him back to their conversation.

"That's beside the point, we have moved on from that." He said looking at her hand tucked into his. "We are friends." He said as his eyes traveled up to hers.

"I don't think you have moved on." She said softly. "I mean you are always around her or find ways to be around her." She stated which made him wince.

"I'm always around her because I am with my friends just like she is with her friends." He clarified. "I can't tell them not to hang out with Kim because I will be there."

"Whatever, I'm not having this fight in a hospital." She sighed removing her hand from his. He didn't feel any loss of contact with she pulled away which was odd. He had always felt a sudden loss when Kim pulled away. In fact he still did thinking about last night. It had been as if someone had ripped his heart out when she pulled away from him. The cold sensation that he felt was in direct contrast to the intense heat their bodies had generated in that short span of time. Thinking about that heat made him realized that he had never felt that with Jessica or anyone else he had dated. There was just something about Kim that made him feel things that he had never felt before and it kind of scared him. He didn't know if he liked having those feelings about her but what could he do to stop it? Kim would always be around because like he told Jessica these were her friends too. He had to do something, he just didn't know what.

XXXX

"There's my baby girl!" Jason said as Kim sat Sarah on the bed with Jason. The little girl looked him over before smiling and easing up next to him. "Thanks Kim." Jason said looking up at her.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you are feeling better." She said. "I've missed you." She cried as she leaned in to hug him.

"Don't cry. I'm alright." He said as she pulled back and wiped her eyes. She knew that seeing him in the bed had opened her eyes. She had never seen him hurt a day in his life that was anything to worry about. All those battles, he never groaned or cried out in pain. He took it like the leader he was. Seeing him lying in bed with tubes going everywhere just blasted through her and let her know that she could've lost him. She could've lost her big brother and best friend in that wreck. She never wanted to feel this way again.

"I'm sorry." She said softly still wiping her eyes.

"Its okay. I know that this has been hard on you but I do know that you are stronger than you look." He stated sitting up in bed. Sarah stayed tucked into his side the whole time. They talked for a while before Trini was wheeled into the room.

"Wow, you actually did it. You got them to move Trini in here with me." Jason said as Sarah got down and climbed into her mother's lap with some help from Kim. It was such a joy to see all three of them together again. This little family had not been broken up.

"Well actually Tommy did it but I helped." Kim clarified with a smile.

"I don't care who did it, I'm just glad that it got done." Trini said with a smile. Kim was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening once again. At that moment, Tommy walked in. Kim's glaze drifted up to his smiling face and it was like magic. She began smiling as he walked over to where she was standing.

"It's good to see the both of you feeling better." He said nodding at them.

"Thanks and thank you for talking to the doctor about being in the same room." Trini said taking hold of Jason's hand while her other arm held Sarah close.

"It was nothing since Kim was there with me." He stated pulling up a chair which he placed behind Kim before grabbing the other chair in the room and pulling it up for himself.

"Oh thanks." Kim said as she sat down.

"You're welcome." Tommy said as he too sat down.

XXXX

"Do you know where Tommy is?" Jessica asked. She had just run to the snack machine and when she came back she didn't see him in the waiting room.

"I think he went back there with Kim and Sarah." Rocky said. "They should be moving them into the same room." He said which caused Jessica to grit her teeth.

"Okay." She said before walking away. They watched her walk through the entrance doors and head toward the parking lot.

"Well I wonder what caused that." Adam said looking at the others.

"She knows that he is back there in part to be with Kim." Aisha said as Tanya and Kat nodded.

"Okay." Adam said. "Well then since they are in the same room then we should all be able to go back there. I mean I haven't got to go back there yet." He stated as everyone nodded. They all got up and walked up to the nurse's station. They had to figure out what room they were in before anything else.

XXXX

Kim was laughing at a joke that Sarah was trying to tell them when she heard her phone start ringing.

"Hey I thought that you had to turn off your phone." Tommy said as she got up to grab her purse.

"I guess you are but I forgot that I had it on." She said digging through her pink purse. "I am expecting a call from the movers so maybe it's them." She said as she answered her phone. It had taken just a second to locate her phone which was great because she would've missed the call. Tommy looked over at her as she spoke to the moving company about her gym equipment that was to be delivered later today. She finally ended the call before turning back to them.

"Hey I'm sorry but I have to go." She said as Jason and Trini nodded.

"Go on and set up your balance beam." Jason said with a laugh. "But you owe me." He stated as she opened the door.

"Gotcha ya." She said walking out. She met everyone else in the hallway and briefly told them where she was going and that she would be back soon. Thankfully she wasn't too far from her gym since it was right beside Ernie's. She had forgotten about her equipment arriving today until she heard the phone ring. She couldn't wait to get it in there and start practicing on it. The first thing was the beam. She needed to clear her head and since Ernie had his in storage the new one she had ordered would work just fine.

XXXX

"Hey just saw Kim in the hallway, so she really is moving here. I wonder what Scott thinks about that." Rocky said leaning against the wall.

"Yea she's moving here but I think Scott is okay with that." Kat said leaning into Billy's side.

"I hope he is since she had already bought a gym and equipment for that gym." Tommy stated from his chair.

"Well it doesn't matter one way or the other since they broke up." Trini said from the bed. The entire room was silent after her announcement. No one knew what to think about what she had said least of all Tommy. He was blown away by the fact that Kim was free. How had he not known that and when did she break up with him? He needed answers but it would be a while until he got them.

XXXX

"Oh thank you just put it up in that corner." Kim said as the movers moved in the uneven bars. She had already taped off different areas where each piece would go. Ducking into her office that she had yet to set up, she changed into some workout clothes that had in there from the last time she had been here to finalize the deal. Thankfully the movers had already set up the beam which was perfect since she was ready to get back on it. She walked over the CD player in the corner and hit play before walking over to the beam. Taking a deep breath she exhaled and flipped up onto the beam. It was only a simple flip but that was just to get her warmed up. She did a few twists and turns before flipping. Smiling she flipped again and landed on her hands. Pulling her legs down and in front of her she made sure to point her toes as she balanced on her hands. Arching her back she lifted her legs up and over her head once again before twisting back down. Flipping up she landed perfectly on the four inches of wood that made up the beam. As she ran through a series of flips, twists, and turns the movers finished up bringing everything in and getting it in the right places. After everything was bought in, they paused to watch the Gold Medalist make her way up and down the beam. They all held their breath as she flipped off the beam to land on her feet with no step back.

"She's good." One of the movers said in awe.

"That she is but that routine was nothing. She didn't won gold like that." Tommy said from behind them. They all turned to see the man standing at the entrance in jeans and a white tank top.

"I don't think that you're supposed to be here." Another of the movers said.

"It's okay. I have known her since high school and we are godparents together." He said stepping closer to them.

"Tommy?" Kim said as she walked over to everyone. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a towel wrapped around her neck. She had taken one of the corners to wipe her face off.

"I wanted to come check on you since it's been like three hours." He stated with a wry smile.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think that I had been on the beam that long. My legs don't even hurt." She said looking around the gym. "Oh you got everything set up, thank you." She said to the moves as they nodded and took their leave.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had broken up with Scott?" He asked as soon as the door closed behind the movers.

"I don't have to update you on when I break up with someone. It's not of your business." She said walking away from him and toward her office.

"It is my business if my girlfriend gets the idea that you did it to get close to me again." He said crossing his arms over his chest. He had followed her to her office and leaned against the door just looking at her.

"You can tell her that you are safe from me. I will not be revisiting my past relationships while I am here." She said grabbing her clothes.

"While you are here? Are you planning on going back?" He asked averting his eyes so that she could change. Kim still hesitated though because she really didn't want him there while she changed but she wasn't going to ask him to leave because that would show him that she was nervous with him around.

"No I'm not planning on it but who knows, I mean I don't know about years down the road." She said turning away from him and pulled off her shirt and sports bra. Tommy looked back at her and held back a groan at the sight of her back. She had one sexy back and he remembered placing kisses up and down her spine the night of Jason and Trini's wedding.

"I guess you're right." He said as she fastened her bra before throwing her t-shirt back on. Next came the shorts which sent an instant shock through his body. She still wore pink underwear and these even had white hearts on them. Breathing deeper he averted his eyes because he didn't want her to know that he had watched her get undress only to dress again.

"Okay what else did you need?" Kim asked spinning back around. Tommy looked back her and saw her flushed cheeks. He knew that he affected her too. It was a rush to see her reaction to him.

"Oh I was just checking on you like I said." He stated taking a deeper breath to calm his heart beat that he had just noticed was pumping a little too fast.

"Well as you can see I am fine." She said. As she tried to brush past him, he grabbed her arm and swung her back around to face him. He pulled her in close before leaning down and to kiss her. He felt her instant shock and thought that she had tried to pull away from him but he only tightened his arms around her waist. Pulling her up a little more, he felt her come up on her tip toes which insured that she had to hold onto his shoulders. He continued to kiss her and almost groaned in delight as he felt her arms come around his neck. She moaned as he pushed her up against the wall. He was about to slid his hand up under her shirt when she pushed him away.

"Tommy we can't do this." She said breathing hard. He knew that if he took her in his arms again that she would be saying what he wanted to hear but that wasn't fair to Jessica and it wasn't fair to Kim.

"I know." He breathed out. Staying away from Kim was proving harder than he would've thought. Sighing he turned and walked out of her office and out of the building. Kim watched him leave and tried not to cry. Why couldn't she get over that man? She would have to guard herself or she would be giving her heart to him once again only this time, he was in a relationship. It was something that she would not break up. Something was going to have to give sometime soon or she would go crazy. Sighing she gathered her bag and made her way to back to the hospital. She would make sure though that she kept her distance from Tommy.

XXXX

"Hey Tommy where's Kim?" Trini asked as soon as he walked into the room.

"Still at the gym, she was testing out the beam when I got there." He said steering past the thought of kissing her again.

"Oh okay, I figured that she would be." Trini said with a laugh. Everyone nodded and got back to their conversation. No one said anything when Kim walked in a few minutes later. Trini did eye her though and decided that she would have to talk to her best friend. Something had happened at the gym because Kim seemed to create space between her and Tommy. It was like Kim could not be close to Tommy at all. He would shift a little towards her and she would shift away. No one else seemed to notice but she did and she would to the bottom of this.

XXXX

Once visiting hours were over everyone made their way outside and that was when Kim remembered that she had rode with Tommy in his Jeep with Sarah. The one good thing was that Sarah would be there with them. She would just have to sit in the back with the little girl. It was then that Jessica made her appearance.

"Hey Tommy." She said as she walked over to his side and kissed him.

"Jessica, where have you been?" Tommy asked pulling back from her.

"Oh nowhere, I just wanted you to be able to visit with Jason and Trini." She said looping her arm through his. "Do you want me to take you back to their house?" She asked looking at him with a smile.

"What about my Jeep?" He asked looking at his ride that Sarah and Kim were about to climb into.

"Oh Kim can drive it back." She said as Kim nodded. This way she would get a breather from his presence.

"If that's okay?" He asked looking at Kim.

"Yea no problem, you go with Jessica and I will take Sarah home." Kim said as she put Sarah in her car seat in the back and climbed in the driver seat. Tommy sighed and walked over to her.

"We will talk when I get there." He said as he handed her the keys. She nodded and smiled before cranking the car. Tommy watched as Kim drove away before turning back to Jessica.

"We need to talk." He said looking at her. Sometime tonight he saw the lies that Jessica had weaved over the past five years. He would get to the bottom of Jessica's hate for Kim and decide what to do after that.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also if everything goes as planned there is only one more chapter left! It should be out soon. Also don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	5. The Heart Won't Lie

A/N: Okay here it is, the last chapter. I hope that everyone likes it and huge thanks for everyone that has read the chapters and special thanks to those that have reviewed the chapters. Your reviews have kept me on track and made me want to finish this story. Anyway this chapter is for you.

XXXX

Kim made it back to Trini and Jason's in little of no time. Pulling up she realized that Sarah was asleep. Smiling she got out and ease the little girl out of her seat and into her arms. Sarah barely made a sound as Kim carried her into the house and to her bedroom. Tucking her into her little bed, Kim stood at the door for a minute. Sarah slept so peacefully which made Kim a little jealous. Sarah's little world had been turned on its head and still she slept like an angel. Sighing Kim backed out of the room and closed the door softly. She was glad that she was at home with Sarah and not having to talk to Tommy. She hoped to put that talk off as long as possible. She shouldn't have let him kiss her and she shouldn't have kissed him before that. He was her past and she would just have to learn how to say no to what her body wanted. Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed a drink all the while wondering what Tommy was saying to Jessica at this very moment. She wondered what Jessica would say to him now and if Tommy told her about their kisses or if he just kept that little fact to his self. Placing her glass in the sink, she walked to her room and changed into her pjs. She flipped off the light and slipped into bed and waited for Tommy to come back because she knew that she wouldn't get any sleep until he got back.

XXXX

"You said we needed to talk." Jessica stated as she cranked the car. She was nervous about what Tommy wanted to talk about. She had never heard that tone in his voice before.

"Yea I want to know exactly what Kim said to you five years ago." He said as she turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked. She couldn't believe that he would even ask that. How could she remember what Kim had said five years ago and what did it matter. What had brought this up she wondered. He had never asked her that question before, not even the day that it had happened.

"I want to know what Kim told you five years ago at Sarah's christening." He stated looking out the front windshield.

"What has brought this up? I mean that was five years ago, who could remember from that far back?" She asked as she left the car in park. She couldn't drive like this. He was upsetting her.

"If I can remember what you told me she said then you can remember it." He said turning to face her. "And I want to know because it is affecting my friendship with her." He said looking her in the eye.

"Your friendship with her, you mean your relationship with her. Don't think that I haven't seen the way you look at her. It's like she is a full course meal and you are a starving man." She stated throwing the car in drive. It was time to get him back to Jason and Trini's house. He obviously needed some sleep if he was talking like this.

"How I look at her has nothing to do with this conversation. Now I want to know what she said to you." He stated as she pulled out into the road.

"I don't remember only that she was mean. It doesn't matter anyway." She said trying to make him let this go.

"Oh I think it does since you lied about what she said." He said looking back at her.

"I lied? How would you know? You are so wrapped up in Kim that you can't see that she has been pushing you away. I mean why would she move to Florida after she finished Pan Globals? I think that she has moved on from you but you just can't move past her. I'm right here Tommy and I have been for the past five years. Always on the outside looking in, I have given you everything you want including my love but one look at her and I'm thrown to the side." She cried. It didn't sway Tommy though. He was tired of her crap.

"Jessica, you might as well stop crying. It won't affect me now. If you wanted a relationship with me then you shouldn't have lied about what Kim said to you." He stated with a harden heart.

"How do you know that I lied? I mean I'm sure that Kim didn't say anything to you." She said as she made her turn at the red light. They were only about a mile from the house now and she couldn't wait to get him out of the car.

"I have been thinking about it for the past several days. What you told me she said to you doesn't add up with who she is or even was five years ago. She won't harm a fly let alone another human." He said glancing out the window.

"Oh I'm sure but yea I did lie. She didn't tell that I wasn't right for you or that she would do everything she could break us up. In fact she said right the opposite. She thought that we made a great couple and she was happy that you had found someone that you had so much in common with. I hated her for that. She knew you better than I did and that hurt." She said. "When I first met her, I was amazed that you even still talked to her but then I found out that you were still so close to her. We had only been dating for a few weeks when I met her. Everyone welcomed her as if she had never left and me like I was just someone passing through their lives. I saw you with her and it was like I didn't exist. I was dating you but it felt like you only wanted to be with her." She said in angry tones. He still didn't feel sorry for her. "You hung on every word she said as if it was your life. And I thought, how could he be that close with someone who broke his heart through a letter? In fact no one was angry with her for hurting you."

"You know if you felt like that then you should've told me instead of holding it inside." He stated calmly. "We might could've worked past this anger and hurt of yours. I could've seen my flaws and worked to make them better but no you have to hide it and make it worse. I would've worked more on seeing her as only a friend not as an ex."

"How could I talk you about it? It would have been clingy in your mind and remember you don't like that sort of woman which blows my mind since Kim seems very clingy." She fired back with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't brush them away though because she was tired of hiding her pain from him.

"Kim is not clingy for one thing. She does her own thing normally." He said which made her even madder. He was still defending Kim against her.

"Oh yes I am sure that the mighty Kim is just the best girlfriend in the world. News flash she dumped you in a letter!" She screamed as she pulled up in Jason and Trini's driveway.

"I know that but I also know that she was seventeen when she did that and that has been a long time ago." He stated. He knew that he needed to finish this even though he wanted to get out of the car. "And for you information, we talked about that letter at great lengths about a year before I met you. Yea I was angry and hurt at her for doing that to me but we talked. It helped just to get all those emotions out and she took them because she knew that she had done wrong. In fact if you want to know the truth of it, she told me to ask you out."

"Oh but we have to hear about how much she still means to you" She said. "I want to know one thing." She stated as she turned towards him.

"What?" He asked looking at her in the moonlight.

"Did you ever sleep with her?" She asked as he sighed. It was one question that he didn't want to answer but she deserved to know.

"Yes." He said simply not wanting to give her any details of that one perfect night he had with Kimberly.

"How long ago? Was it while we were dating?" She asked clearly trying to fight for control. She would've never thought he would cheat on her.

"No it was not while we were dating. It was the night of Jason and Trini's wedding." He said as she nodded.

"Well that's at least one thing; you were at least faithful to me physically which is more than I can say." She stated calmly. She did sort of feel bad but he had caused her so much pain over the past five years. He deserved a little back for still being in love with Kimberly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked clearly getting upset by her comment.

"Well it was one of the times we had broken up, Mark was in town." She started before his hand came up to stop her.

"Mark your ex that you dumped a few weeks before we started dating?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, anyway I had just gotten off the phone with you when he knocked on my door. He asked me how everything was going and if I wanted to go somewhere to eat because he was sorry for how things ended with us. Of course I told him yes that I would go with him to eat then while I was sitting there I decided that I wanted to hurt you for breaking up with me again. So I slept with him." She said almost smiling at the hurt she saw there.

"Was that the only time?" He asked maintaining his control but barely. He had stayed faithful to her even when they were broken up because he knew that they would be back together in a day or so. She hadn't even waited an hour before she hooked up with someone else.

"No almost every time you broke up with me we hooked up." She said as he opened the car door.

"Well I guess that you better call him then because we are broken up but this time, I will not be taking you back." He said getting out of the car with all the strength that he could muster. He wanted to scream and fight but he knew that inside that house was a better woman for him someone that he had loved since he was fifteen.

"Tommy?" She pleaded before he could close the door. He leaned down to see what she wanted one last time. With one glance he knew what her question was without her speaking.

"No this time we are done. Call Mark and see if he will take you back." He said shutting the door and without a backward glance he walked into the house. He never wanted to see her again. She had almost destroyed his friendship with Kim and everyone else because of her lies. It was time to repair what he could, starting with the woman who still held his heart in the palm of her tiny hands.

XXXX

Kimberly heard the front door open and shut but she stayed right where she was. Tucking the blanket tighter around her body she closed her eyes. She knew that he would open her door but if he thought she was asleep then he would shut it again. He wouldn't wake her up because he was a gentleman. She knew that this was the coward's way out but she didn't think that she could face him after his talk with Jessica. A few minutes later she heard Tommy open her door only to pull it close a few seconds later. She then heard him go across the hall to check on Sarah before going into his room. Heaving a huge sigh, she flipped on her back and tried to go to sleep. She thought it would be hard but a few seconds later she closed her eyes and didn't wake until morning when the sun woke her.

XXXX

Beams of sunlight filtered into Tommy's room. Rolling over with a groan he rubbed his face. He didn't get that much sleep last night but he didn't feel sleepy. Somehow he felt alive for the first time in five years and he couldn't wait to talk to Kim. Hopefully Sarah was still asleep so that he could talk to Kim like he wanted to last night. He couldn't blame her though for being asleep when he got in, she had had a rough few days too. When he saw her sleeping last night, he had wanted to climb in bed with her just to hold her close but he didn't. He let her sleep but he was ready to talk to her now. Getting up he dragged on his jeans and walked down the hallway. He didn't bother with a shirt since it would be just him and Kim. Needless to say he was shocked to Sarah already up and Kim making breakfast. Sighing he walked over to the bar and sat down beside Sarah. Their talk would just have to wait.

"Uncle Tommy, Aunt Kimberly is making scrambled eggs." Sarah said with a smile.

"Oh scrambled eggs, that sounds wonderful. I am hungry do you think that there will be enough?" He asked leaning over to whisper loudly in her ear. She giggled before she covered her mouth. Kim looked back at them and winked.

"I don't know but you can ask Aunt Kim. I think if you are really really good that she might make 'nough." Sarah said as Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Good idea, Aunt Kim do you think that you can make enough eggs for Sarah here. I heard she eats a lot." He said as Sarah giggled more.

"Uncle Tommy!" She said as Tommy smiled.

"I think that I can find enough eggs for you." Kim said before turning back to the stove and stirring the eggs. Tommy fell silent as Sarah talked with Kim about when they could go see her mom and dad today. Kim told her that they would leave after they ate and got dressed which meant that Tommy won't get to talk to her anytime soon. It was almost as if Kim didn't want to be alone with him but he just shrugged that idea off. She didn't know what he wanted to talk with her about and couldn't know that he was not with Jessica anymore.

XXXX

Kim sighed as she pulled on her pink t-shirt and matching flip-flops. Turning to look in the mirror she smiled. It had been a long time that she had dressed just for herself. Scott had liked her to dress-up even when they were just going to the movies. This outfit that she had on was one that she would've worn to the movies with Tommy. It was just a simple pair of jean shorts and t-shirt but it was comfortable. Grabbing her purse, she made her way to the door before pausing. She needed to keep her head today and try not to be alone with Tommy. He was with Jessica and she just had to accept that. Pasting on a smile she opened her door and almost fainted. Tommy stood on the other side of her door with his hand raised like he was going to knock but it wasn't the sight of Tommy standing there. It was the way that Tommy was dressed. He stood there in a white t-shirt pulled tight across his chest and a simple pair of jeans that she could tell would hug his butt perfectly. It wasn't really the clothes but the fact that he was wearing white. The entire time they had been here he had been in red or black. He had never worn white or even green but she knew that the green won't have affected her the way the white was. Taking a deep breath and regaining access to her brain she smiled as he backed up to let her pass. She thought that he would say something which she wasn't prepared for but thankfully Sarah made her appearance much to Kim's delight.

"I'm ready." The little girl said as she spun around in her yellow sundress. Kim smiled and knelt down next to her.

"Yes you are and you look very pretty." She said standing up and reaching for Sarah's hand.

"Thank you, mommy picked it out." She said grabbing Kim's hand and walking down the hall to the front door. Tommy paused as he watched them make their way to the door away from him. He was just now regaining his ability to think much less speak. Seeing Kim standing in the doorway in her pink shirt and shorts made his heart almost stop. He had forgotten how beautiful she looked in pink. Shaking his head he finally started walking towards them. It was time for them to get to the hospital to visit Trini and Jason.

XXXX

Kim waved to Aisha as she walked onto the porch. Tommy had taken Sarah home already when the little girl started falling asleep. Kim knew that the time had come for her talk with Tommy but she wasn't ready. Easing the door open, she peaked around it and noticed that the lights were dim. Opening the door fully, she stepped into the house. Apparently Tommy had cleaned and cooked tonight. The smell of cleaning products mixed with the smell of steak. She remembered that Tommy could make an awesome steak when he put his mind to it. She closed the door and noticed that the table was set up in the dining room. Shock coursed through her body, she just knew that he had done all of this for Jessica. How could he bring that witch to this house? She suddenly heard music playing in the background as she held back tears. She knew that song and it pierced her heart that he played that for anyone but her. Tommy smiled as he watched Kim from the side. He knew that she would love this and it had taken him forever to find this song but it was perfect and he intended to sing the song to her.

_Ordinary no, really don't think so_

Kim turned to see Tommy standing in the doorway. Had he really sang that first line to her?

_Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you  
_

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand to her. At her nod he pulled her in close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He let the words flow as he held her in his arms.

_Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you  
_

Kim let him led her around the room as she held him close to her. This was their song from the first moment she had heard it and just like a few seconds ago Tommy had sang the first few lines to her.

_Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to  
_  
As the words poured over them, Kim looked over Tommy's shoulder and watched the door open.

"Scott?" She asked backing away from Tommy. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking up to him.

"I wanted to check on you and make sure that you were alright." He said pulling her close. Tommy stood off to the side as the music played behind him. He found the remote and shut it off while Kim and Scott walked outside. Why was he back? This had been Tommy's chance to show Kim that he wanted to be with her but if she wanted Scott then he would support her no matter how much it hurt.

XXXX

_A Week Later_

"Are feeling okay?" Kim asked as Trini sat down.

"I am fine, now please sit. You have been hovering over me for the past hour and I'm tired of it." Trini said with a smile as Kim sighed. Jason and Trini had been released this morning under Kim's watchful eye. Tommy would've been with her but he had to run back to Reefside which made Trini happy. She could only take so much hovering having both of them here would've been too much plus she got to talk to Kim alone for a few minutes without worrying over if Tommy can hear them.

"Fine but please tell me if you need anything." Kim said sitting down beside her.

"I will but tell me why you have been avoiding Tommy for the past week." Trini said as Kim just looked at her. "Don't try to tell me that you are not avoiding him because I know you are." Trini stated as Kim groaned. Of course her best friend would know that she had been avoiding Tommy like the plague. She had been easing away from his touch more times than she could remember. It seemed like he was in a touchy mood lately which was weird for Tommy. He never liked to touch that much in public when they were dating. It was like he wanted to stir her senses or something.

"Yea okay I have been avoiding him." She said without explaining. Trini closed her eyes and counted to ten. Sometimes Kim could be so difficult.

"Kimberly, what caused this? You didn't sleep with him again, did you?" Trini asked.

"God no, I mean we were staying at your house with Sarah down across the hall." Kim stated which caused Trini to smile. Kim might not have slept with Tommy but something happened between them.

"So what happened?" She asked still wanting to know.

"Well you know the day that I had to let the moving men into the gym?" Kim asked leaning back in her chair.

"Yea and come to think of it that's when I noticed that you were shying away from him." Trini said sitting up a little bit. She was finally getting Kim to open up after a week.

"Yes that day well Tommy came to the gym to check on me and we kissed but I'm not sure if I hadn't pushed him away if we would've stopped." Kim said with a sigh. "My hormones are all over the place and with Scott dropping by I just don't know anymore."

"Whoa wait, back it up. Scott was here?" Trini asked. "Now I really have to know everything."

"Yea he was. He wanted to check on me and to talk." She said looking away from Trini. She looked out over the backyard but saw nothing but emptiness.

"What did he want to talk about?" Trini asked softly.

"He wanted to make sure that breaking up with him was what I wanted. He said that he didn't want to pressure me into saying that I love him because he understood that my heart needed time to heal. Why can't I just love him? I mean he is a great guy." Kim cried as Trini nodded. Scott was a great guy just not the one for Kim.

"Kim what did you tell him?" Trini asked.

"What do you think I told him? I told him that I couldn't love him because I loved another. He said that he understood and said that he could tell by the way I looked. We talked about the gym after that and that he would help in any way that I might need. I think he left about 3 in the morning so needless to say I didn't get to talk to Tommy and after that it just got harder to talk to him so I avoided him." She said as Trini sighed. These two would be the death of her. They would rather run than confront each other on anything that was bothering them.

"I think you need to talk to him and soon." She said as Kim nodded. She knew that she needed to talk to him but it was just getting harder.

"I know and I will when I see the perfect time." She said looking back at Trini. "I promise."

"What if that perfect time never comes?" Trini asked as Kim shrugged. Jason and Sarah came out on the back porch moments later and the topic turned to Sarah's birthday party that had been postponed. It would be next Saturday and the little girl could hardly wait to open her presents. Kim left a few hours later. Since she was still setting up her gym, she had taken to sleeping there just so she could get more work done. She knew that sooner or later she would have to find a place to stay but until the gym opened she wasn't going to worry about it. A place would turn up when she needed it or at least she hoped so.

XXXX

"Tommy, there is a job opening her in Angel Grove for the coming school year." Jason said as he flipped the burgers. He was in charge of the grill while Trini did all the other cooking for the birthday party. They had gotten better in little of no time but still hobbled around. Trini at least had a cast to support her hobble; Jason on the other hand just acted like he was stiff and needed to workout.

"I know I applied for it last week and I think that I might get it." Tommy said as he took the fork away from Jason and made him sit down. Flipping the remaining burgers, he turned back to Jason who was now sitting down.

"Oh and when were you going to tell me this?" He asked teasingly while he propped his left leg up on the chair opposite of him.

"Right now but you brought it up first. Also I sold my house and bought one here in Angel Grove. I felt that it was time and I hated being 2 hours away if anything happened." He said as he grabbed a plate and starting retrieving the hot dogs that were done.

"Okay you move fast and would this have anything to do with a certain Pink Ranger that has moved back to town for her gym." Jason asked looking up at him.

"Maybe." Was all that Tommy said. Jason couldn't believe it but then he remembered that he was talking to Tommy, a man who never dished out more than he was willing too. It was like pulling teeth with him when he wanted to know anything.

"Well does said woman know that you have moved back or even broken up with your girlfriend?" He asked trying to stay on track.

"No and no." Tommy stated as he grabbed the last hot dog. "I want to tell her when the time is right and besides I'm not even sure if she's with Scott or not." He said as he covered up that plate in foil.

"I hate to tell you this but there will never be a right or perfect time to tell her. You are just going to suck up all that pride and tell her. You were the leader of the Power Rangers for goodness sake." Jason said as Aisha walked out to get the hot dogs that Tommy had just covered up.

"I agree with Jason." Aisha said as she smiled and walked back into the house.

"See I'm not the only one that thinks that." Jason said pointing towards the house.

"Yes well I've got to do this in my own time." Tommy replied back. "You don't want me to scare her away, do you?" Tommy asked as Jason shook his head. He knew that Tommy would pick the right time or at least he hoped so but he did know that Sarah's birthday would not be the place to reveal your feelings for someone. Everyone would just have to wait to see what happened or even if it happened.

XXXX

"Happy Birthday, Sarah!" Kim said as she picked the little girl up and swung her around in a circle. She had just walked into the house when she spotted Sarah. The little girl took off running towards Kim as soon as she saw her standing in the door.

"Okay, okay. There are other people who want to wish her happy birthday." Rocky said behind Kim.

"Rocky! I thought that you were already here." She said putting Sarah back on the ground.

"No, I had to work so Aisha came over without me." He said before turning to Sarah. "Now you come to Uncle Rocky." He said as Sarah ran over to him and jumped into his open arms.

"Uncle Rocky!" She screamed as Rocky hoisted her up into his arms.

"Happy Birthday." He said throwing her into the air only to catch her close. The little girl screamed in delight as he set her back on her feet.

"Where is your momma?" Kim asked as Sarah pointed to the kitchen. "Thank you." She said walking toward the kitchen.

"Okay where is your daddy?" Rocky asked as Sarah took his hand.

"Daddy and Uncle Tommy are outside." She said as she led him through the back door. Everyone had finally made it. When the burgers were done everyone ate outside around the table. After about 30 minutes, Sarah asked for her princess castle cake which Aisha brought out to her. Everyone sang 'happy birthday' to her as she made her wish and blew out the candles. After everyone got a piece of cake and some ice cream, Sarah started opening her presents. She mostly got princess stuff from everyone. Trini handed her one last present which she ripped into. Watching the little girl bring her hands up to the mouth before grabbing the leotard out of the box, Kim smiled. She remembered when she had gotten her first leo and she acted just like Sarah. The leotard was yellow which happened to be Sarah's favorite color along with her mom.

"Aunt Kim said that you can start as soon as her gym opens." Trini said as Sarah nodded.

"Thank you Aunt Kim!" She said throwing her arms around her mom then her dad before walking over to Kim. She smiled as she hugged Kim. Sarah finally backed up and got back to her other toys. She played while the adults talked. A few hours later everyone took their leave starting with Kim. She stated that she had to get back to the gym if she wanted to open on time. Tommy watched her leave as he formed a plan. It would have to be airtight but he couldn't wait.

XXXX

_A few months later_

"Trini, no. I hate karaoke." Kim whined. She had been working none stop to get the gym open and finally she was ready. The Grand Opening would be tomorrow. How could Trini expect her to go out tonight?

"Come on, Kim you love to sing and I promise that you only have to sing one song." Trini said as Kim held the phone closer.

"Okay but I am only singing one song." Kim sighed. She knew when she was beaten.

"Good we'll see you there." Trini said as Kim got all the details. She would have to take a shower at the gym since she had yet to find a place but that was okay. It was a really good thing that she had packed up her apartment in Florida and had everything shipped back a little over a month ago. She had the perfect dress and it was pink. Standing up she made her way to the gym shower to get ready. She wasn't sure about this but she needed a night out. Getting Crane Gymnastics up and running had taken longer than she would've liked but she did it all on her own.

XXXX

An hour later, Kim walked up to the door and saw that it was country night. Well that was just great, she barely like any country songs like alone knew the words. Pretty much her knowledge went as far as Reba, George Straight, and Kenny Chesney. Opening the door she made her way inside and saw the others immediately. Walking over to them she noticed that the place was crowded which didn't bode well for whoever wanted to sing.

"Kim, you made it." Aisha said as Kim sat down across from her which put her back to the stage.

"Yes I did, someone told me that I needed a night out." She said looking over at Trini.

"Well you do since we haven't got you out of that gym in forever." Jason said with a smile. Kim looked around the table at her friends and noticed that Tommy wasn't there. He must be off on a date with Jessica. She wondered how they were getting along but then pushed that thought the side. She really didn't care how they were getting along.

"Kim, we already signed you up to sing." Trini said as Kim sighed.

"Of course you did. Do I get to know what I am singing?" She asked looking around the table. They always wanted her to sing whenever they went to a karaoke bar. It was a good thing that she liked to sing for them.

"Uh I think some Reba song since I know that you like her." Aisha said with a smile.

"Well at least it's someone I know." Kim said. "I mean you could've been mean and put up some weird song that I have never heard of." She stated with a smile.

"Yea well I wanted you to sing White Liar but everyone vetoed that idea." Rocky said as Aisha elbowed him in the ribs. "What?" He asked looking at her.

"We already talked about this; she is not singing White Liar." Aisha said.

"Which I am happy about since I don't know that song, oh and what are you singing Rocky?" She asked him.

"I am going to let that be a surprise." He said with a smile.

"Which means that you don't know yet." Tanya said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Too true." Aisha said leaning into her husband's side. She loved to tease him because sometimes it was just too easy.

A waiter walked over to their table to get Kim's drink order. Since she knew that she had to get up early tomorrow she only ordered water with a twist of lime.

"No girly drink tonight?" Jason asked causing Kim to look over at him.

"No and it would be in your best interest to forget that night." Kim stated.

"What night?" Adam asked clearly intrigue about what Kim was talking about.

"The night that Kim partied just a little too hard." Trini said with a smile.

"Where were we?" Rocky asked as Tanya, Kat, Aisha, and Adam nodded.

"Well it was before you came but after Tommy became the White Ranger. Kim had decided after her parent's divorce to get drunk so that she wouldn't remember the day in court. The only problem was that she really didn't know how to mix drinks. Needless to say Tommy put her to bed after several pink drinks and it was a good thing that he was a gentleman because I do believe that Kim asked him several times to go to bed with her." Jason supplied.

"Oh god, can we just forget that night?" Kim groaned as everyone else smiled.

"No wonder you don't drink now, you had a bad first impression of alcohol." Aisha said.

"Yes really bad but I learned that Tommy was an awesome boyfriend." She said quietly. Everyone looked at her and knew that she was still in love with Tommy which worked in nicely with their plan. They were all tired of the drama with them so they had come up with a plan. If only Tommy would hurry up and show up. He was supposed to be here when Kim sang her song. Trini had planned it that way. She knew that Kim loved Reba's song Forever Love so she had chosen that song for her to sing. It would be easy and Tommy loved to hear Kim sing it.

"Okay we would like to welcome you to Country night here at Brandy's Karaoke Bar. The first up is our very own Rocky." The MC said as Rocky stood up and made his way to the stage.

"How much does Rocky come here?" Kim asked before turning around to face the stage.

"Too much since they all know him here now." Aisha supplied with a smile. Kim laughed as she turned to face the stage and prepared for Rocky's song. She really did start laughing when Rocky started singing Goodbye Earl by the Dixie Chicks.

"He does know that is a girl song?" Kim asked from over her shoulder.

"Yes." Aisha sighed. "But he wanted to sing it tonight and he practiced it all week long for tonight." She stated while she rolled her eyes. Kim and the others really didn't know what to say since it was Rocky. It was just like him to practice for karaoke night. After Rocky finished up several more people got up to sing. Kim knew some of the songs such as Cross My Heart by George Straight, Tin Man by Kenny Chesney, and Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Some of the others she didn't even know who sang them let alone what the song was called. After about an hour some woman got up on stage and began signing Forever Love by Reba which she loved.

"Trini, you should've picked that for me. I actually know that song." She said turning back to face the table.

"Oh I didn't see that in the list." Trini said while staying calm. Kim couldn't go up there and sing that song now since the bar had the rule that once a song had been played then it couldn't be played again that night. It was normally alright since no one wanted to hear the same song over and over but in this instant it was so bad. What would Kim sing now?

"Okay great job and now we have another Reba song by Kimberly Hart." The MC said as Trini groaned. This was just great, Kim was ready to sing but Tommy was nowhere to be found. It was just like him to be late!

Kim walked up on stage and looked down at the screen. She couldn't believe that Trini picked this song. It was a duet. She would just have to sing both parts which wouldn't be too bad. She could do this.

_Looking back over the years  
__Of all the things I've always meant to say  
__But the words didn't come easily  
__So many times through all the empty fears  
__Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
__So scared of who might be answerin'  
__You try to live your life from day to day  
__But seeing you across the room tonight  
__Just gives me away_

Trini sat there as Kim sang the words. It was such a joy to watch her sing because she sang from the inside. All the words just seemed to come from her heart no matter what they were.

_Cause the heart won't lie  
__Sometimes life gets in the way  
__But there's one thing that won't change  
__I know I've tried  
__The heart won't lie  
__You can live your alibi  
__Who can see you're lost inside?  
__A foolish disguise  
__The heart won't lie_

As Kim paused before the second verse started she thought about Tommy. She knew that this summed up her relationship with Tommy the past couple of years. All the times she picked up the phone only to set it back down afraid that Jessica or some other woman would answer the phone. She thought of all the things she meant to say only to let them go unspoken so that she could protect her heart. Knowing that the next verse was up she raised the mic to her mouth to sing the first line only to hear another voice sing those words. Looking up she noticed that there was a spotlight at the back. She knew that voice more than she knew her own. He had never sang in public to her knowledge but he could sing.

_Long after tonight  
__Will you still hear my voice through the radio?  
__Old desires make us act carelessly  
__Long after the night, after the fire  
__After the scattered ashes fly  
__Through the four winds blown and gone  
__Will you come back to me?  
__You try to live your life from day to day  
__But seeing you across the room tonight  
__Just gives me away_

Kim listened as Tommy sang to her and only her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care. The man she loved was asking her to come back to him. She watched as he slowly made his way towards the stage. Knowing that the chorus was coming up she gained control of her emotions. She had to sing again and didn't want her voice to waver as she sang to Tommy.

Tommy smiled as he looked at Kim. He had switched her song for this one. It hadn't be easy to stay hidden until his verse came up but he did it. He wanted this to be perfect.

_Cause the heart won't lie  
__Sometimes life gets in the way  
__But there's one that won't change  
__I know I've tried  
__The heart won't lie  
__You can live your alibi  
__Who can see you're lost inside?  
__A foolish disguise_

Everyone looked at the couple singing to each other. Trini and Aisha were beaming as the others just watched Tommy and Kim get lost in each other. They all knew that the outside world was closed to them as they sang. The entire place was quiet as Tommy finally got on stage. They watched as he took Kim's hand in his and sang his last line to her.

_The heart won't lie_

Kim looked into Tommy's eyes as he held her hand. This was the perfect moment for her.

"I love you." She said with a smile brighter than the spot light surrounding them.

"I love you too." He said as she raised her mic to sing her last line to him.

_The heart won't lie_

XXXX

"Tommy, I'm sorry for the past five years. I shouldn't have let Jessica come between us." Kim said leaning into Tommy's side. They had come back to the gym to talk.

"And I'm sorry for not believing you. I know you better than that." He said taking her hand in his.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked easing back from him to look him in the eyes.

"Depends." He said looking down at her.

"Depends on what?" Kim asked.

"If you're dating Scott." He said which caused her to smile. He didn't know what to think about that.

"Tommy, I am not dating Scott. Are you still dating Jessica?" She asked.

"No, after I learned that she had lied it was pretty much over." He said not getting into the fact that she had slept around while they were broken up. Kim didn't need to know those details because she might go after Jessica. It was just enough that Jessica was out of their lives now.

"Okay so what do we do now?" She asked.

"Get married." he suggested as Kim laughed.

"How about we date? We need to relearn things about each other." She said as he nodded.

"But then we marry. I don't want to lose you again." He said gathering her up in his arms. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest. This was perfect.

XXXX

"You know I am glad that you talked me into last night." Kim said as she sat down next to Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya.

"I know." Trini said with a smile.

"We are just glad that you and Tommy finally talked." Kat said biting into her pizza.

"Oh yea we are. There were some major plans in place if last night didn't work." Aisha said wiping her mouth from her pizza.

"Thank you even though I am super tired today from staying up all night talking to Tommy." Kim said.

"Is that all you did?" Trini asked as Kim blushed.

"Yes that is all we did since I don't actually have a bed here and we're too old for the floor even if it is padded." Kim said as the girls laughed. The boys all turned to see what had caused the laughter but still didn't know. The girls were a mystery to them but it was okay.

"Where are you going to live?" Kat asked once everyone had quieted back down.

"Well Tommy bought a house here which I didn't know until last night. I am moving my stuff in next week. He wanted me to move in today but it would've been too much with the Grand Opening this morning. I can't wait though." She said. Kim looked over at Tommy and at his nod she stood up and walked over to him. They had decided to tell everyone together and now was the best time.

"If we could have everyone's attention." Tommy said as everyone stood up and walked over to them even Sarah who had been sitting on the floor playing with her dolls walked over to them.

"First off we would like to thank everyone for being patient with us." Tommy stated as everyone smiled.

"Secondly we wanted everyone to know that we are getting married but not right now. We want a chance to get to know one another again since we have grown up so much since high school." Kim said as everybody nodded. They all understood how different they were but then they all knew how much they had stayed the same in that time period too. It was enough to know that they were together for the moment.

XXXX

_A Year Later_

"I can't believe that you waited a year!" Kat said as she handed Kim her flowers.

"Well you know me and Tommy. We kind of need a sign sometimes and besides we have been busy." Kim said as Trini fixed her veil.

"Yea well Sarah was so worried that she wouldn't get to be your flower girl and that you would pick another little girl." Trini said looking over at her daughter who was currently counting her petals in her basket. She wanted to make sure that she had enough to make it up the aisle.

"Oh that is something that wouldn't have happened. She was always going to be our flower girl since she brought us back together." Kim stated looking at her goddaughter. She couldn't wait to have a child with Tommy because she wanted a little girl just like Sarah. It was a good thing that Tommy wanted kids too since she wanted a baby right away. The wedding planner knocked on the door and told them that it was time. Kim smiled and followed the others out the door. Standing at the back of the church she watched as her bridesmaids and best friends made their down the aisle. Sarah was next as she threw out the pink and white petals.

"Ready?" Jason asked as he held out his arm for her.

"Yes." She said looping her arm around his. Knowing that she walking towards her future only made her want to hurry. Tommy stood at the front waiting for her. His smiled eased any doubts that she may have had. She was coming home finally.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know one last time. Songs were Me and You by Kenny Chesney and The Heart won't Lie by Reba.


End file.
